Sakura Hime Kagome
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: When Kagome has a strange dream, she becomes the beautiful and powerful female warrior Sakura Hime. Not a good summary,sorry. First story please be nice.
1. Meeting Inside A Dream

Chapter 1: Meeting Inside A Dream  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
This is my first story so please be nice.

It was the middle of the night. The sky was filled a million stars. In a abandoned wooden hut, a certain miko slept and dreamed.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

'What a beautiful place.' Kagome thought as she walked on a crystal clear lake, that replaced the ground. Cherry blossom trees were everywhere, there pink petals falling and causing ripples in the water. 'This is just like the dreams I use to have when I was a little girl.'

Suddenly a strong gust of wind started to blow, cherry blossoms blew everywhere. Kagome put her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes, as she tried to block the wind. Suddenly Kagome heard a sound that sound like a horse neighing. When the wind settled down, Kagome put her arms down and opened her eyes and looked ahead. When she did her eyes widen at what she saw.

A pure white pegasus stood in front of her. It was twice the size of a regular horse with black eyes. It's pure white feathered wings were large in size.

'Beautiful.' Was all Kagome thought was she stared at the creature before her. She reached out her hand to touch it, when she as suddenly surrounded by a bright pink light. When the light died down, Kagome was wearing a completely different outfit.

She was wearing a pink kimono with long sleeves, that hugged her curves, the skirt stopped on her thighs. A gray and white bodice, with a ying-yang symbol just above the skirt. She had pink shoes and long white socks. One pink bow was tied on both sides of her head in her hair, which was now pure snow white. Her eyes were now pink with cat-like pupils and her skin was as pale as the moon. Finally she wore a black choker with a metal hoop in the middle, a red ruby was attached to the bottom of it.

Kagome quickly looked herself over, surprised by her sudden transformation. 'Why am I in this.' She thought.

"Milady, your destiny begins."

Kagome gasped at the sudden male voice. She looked at the white winged horse. "Was that you?" She asked.

"Yes." Pegasus replied shaking his head.

"Who are you?"

"I will explain soon, but for now it is time for you too wake up. Goodbye Milady."

Next thing that Kagome knew a white light surrounded everything.


	2. Meeting Asagiri, The Snow Woman

Chapter 2: Meet Asagiri, The Mini Snow Woman

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she sat up with a gasp. 'What a weird dream.' she thought, putting a hand to her head.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and saw her friend Sango staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sango I'm fine." Kagome replied with a smile.

But Sango looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded her head. Then she stood up and walked out the hut, while Sango followed her out. Outside the two girls saw their male companions. "Morning guys." Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Kagome." Shippo said, as he jumped into Kagome arms.

"Keh. You're too cheerful for you're own good wench." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha." she said.

Inuyasha flinched, as he was sure she would sit him.

"Sometimes you are such an immature child." Was all Kagome said as she turned and walked away.

Everyone was shocked at the raven haired miko's response, as they were positive that she would sit their half-demon friend.

'She didn't sit.' Inuyasha thought. 'That's so weird. Is she mad at me or somethin.'

* * *

After a few hours the group had made to village. For some reason all the villagers were gathered at the center of the village.

"What going on?" Kagome asked she and her friends made it up to the front of the crowd. Up front they saw a man selling various items.

"It looks like a traveling merchant." Miroku commented.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, time to present the last item on sale!" The merchant shouted, as he pulled something out of his wagon. It was a metal birdcage, that could hold a small bird. But what shocked Kagome was what inside the cage.

'A little person?!' she thought.

Inside the cage was a mini woman, she probably could fit into a person's palm. She had chin length pink hair with blue eyes, that looked sacred and looked ready to cry. She was wearing a white kimono with a blue obi tied in a bow in the back. She had knee length socks and red sandals. Finally, she wore a purple bow in her hair with yellow bells attached.

Most people were mumbling about the small woman in the cage, until the traveling merchant spoke up. "Make no mistake people, this little woman here is actually a demon."

Most people gasped, while other were intrigued.

'So that's a little woman is a demon.' Kagome thought. 'She looks so sacred and sad.' Suddenly her thoughts were broken when she heard an elderly voice.

"I'll take that mini demon, young man." An old man spoke, judging by his clothes he was a rich man. "I have many uses for a demon, like you." He said making the mini demon shake in fear.

"Excellent." The merchant said happily.

Just before the old man can give him the money Kagome spoke up. "Stop!"

People were surprised and the girls sudden outburst.

"Kagome, what are doing?" Inuyasha asked.

But Kagome just ignored him and rushed up to the old man and merchant, with a serious look on her face. "You can't sell her to him." she said.

"And why not, little girl?" the merchant asked, annoyed that his sale was interrupted.

"Because I will take her!" Kagome declared.

The mini demoness gasped at the teenage girl's replied.

"And just what make you think you can afford this demon, my dear girl?" the old man asked, with smugness in his voice.

"With this." Kagome pulled something out her bag. It was a necklace with a silver chain and blueish purple gem hanging off it. It was very beautiful. "It's real. I'm sure it will be wroth a lot of money." Kagome handed the necklace to the merchant, who examined it very carefully to see if she was telling the truth. "Do we have a deal?"

The merchant was hesitant. "We have a deal." And with that he handed the cage to Kagome, which she took.

Kagome walked calmly back to her friends, who had shocked looks on their faces. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"What the heck, Kagome?! Are you insane? You just bought a demon!"

"I know Inuyasha, you don't have to yell in my ear." Kagome said holding a hand on her right ear.

"Why?" said a small voice. Kagome looked down and saw it was the mini demoness who spoke. She was looking at her with her blue eyes, that held confusion.

"What?"

"Why?" she repeated. "Why did you give such a valuable item to help me, a demon nonetheless."

Kagome just smiled warmly at her, which seemed to melt her heart.

'Such a warm smile.' the mini demoness thought.

"Because I knew that old man would make your life miserable, and I didn't want that too happen to you." Kagome simply explained. The mini demoness eyes widen and she gaped sightly.

'T-This girl is really nice.' she thought.

Kagome crouched down and put the cage on the ground. "Now lets get you out of this cage." she said as she opened the door of the cage and held out her hand for the mini demoness to climb on. Said mini demoness was hesitant at first, but slowly placed herself right in the middle of Kagome's palm. Kagome than stood straight and brought the mini demoness close to her face. "I should introduce myself, my name is Kagome. And these are my friends: Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." she pointed to each of her friends, than pointed at Inuyasha last. "And that loud dog there, is Inuyasha."

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Inuyasha, an red irritation appeared and his head.

Kagome ignored him and continued to smile at the mini demoness in her hand. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"M-My name is Asagiri." she answered shyly. "I'm a snow demon."

"A snow demon? Wow, that's really cool." Kagome said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Asagiri. I hope you and I can be friends." then Kagome put Asagiri on her shoulder.

Asagiri was shocked at the miko's kind words, but then smiled, a blush appearing on her face. "It's nice to meet you too Kagome, and I hope we can become friends too."

**Alright that's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. And please review. Also I got the idea from the manga Sakura Hime. I's great you guys should read it. Anyway I better go please into my story and please read&review.**


	3. Asagiri's Story

Chapter 3: Asagiri's Story

After Kagome had saved the snow demon, Asagiri, from the merchant the group decided to break for lunch, made by Kagome and her mother, in a field. While they were still in the village, Kagome had bought a mini food dish for a Asagiri. It contained: mini bowls, plates, cups, and a pair of chopsticks. Asagiri was very happy about the dish set and the delicious food, she was eating.

"Itadakimasu!" Asagiri exclaimed happily, as she dug into her food quickly, stuffing her face full of food.

"Wow, for a little demon, she can really chow down." Sango commented, as she watched, amazed at how fast the mini demon was eating.

"Yeah, she looks like Inuyasha when he eats ramen." Miroku said.

"Don't compare me to that shrimp!" Inuyasha yelled. Asagiri said something, but her mouth was too full of food for anyone to understand.

"Asagiri, chew and swallow your food before you talk, or else you'll choke." Kagome stated like a mother-like tone.

Asagiri quickly chewed than swallowed her food. Next she took a big gulp of tea, to help wash it inhaled then exhaled. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "What I was trying to saw was, I couldn't but eat so much. Because one..." She held up one finger. "I haven't had anything to eat in almost four days, not even when I was that merchant. And two... this is the best food I have had in years!" Asagiri turned toward Kagome with stary eyes. "Did you really make all of this Kagome?"

Kagome started to blush and rub the back of her in embarrassment. "Actually my mom helped me with most." she admitted.

"Well, now I know where you get your amazing cooking skills from." Asagiri stated. She sighed. "I can't believe it. First, you save me from being sold to a old man. Then your letting me eat this wonderful food. How can ever repay you for your kindness?"

"You don't have repay me for anything Asagiri." Kagome replied. "Hey, you have some food on your face." she dug a handkerchief from her bag and leaned down to wipe her new friend's face, but Asagiri stopped her.

"I-It's okay." the mini snow demon stammered. "Besides, I don't want your pretty handkerchief to get all dirty."

Kagome smiled. "It's alright. It's just a handkerchief, I can wash it later." she gently wiped Asagiri's face.

'She really is a nice girl.' Asagiri thought as Kagome finished wiping her face. Seeing Kagome smile also made her heart melt. 'W-What would I do if a ever fall in love with Kagome? I can't let that happen.'

"Hey, Asagiri can I ask you a question?" Shippo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sure, Shippo. what is it?" Asagiri replied.

"Why are you so small?" he asked. "Were you born that way or something?"

Asagiri's eyes widened and then became downcast. "Actually, the real reason is because I have a curse on me."

"A curse?! everyone shouted in unison.

Asargiri nodded. "Yes." She turned around, her back facing everyone. She undid the obi of her kimono, letting it slide down far enough to show the group her back. Everyone gasped. On Asagiri's back an ugly, black spot covered the middle of her back. " You all see this spot? The more I use my powers the bigger the spot gets, and when the spot covers my entire body, I will die." She fixed her kimono and turned back around to the group's shocked faces.

"Asagiri, how long have you had this curse on you?" Sango asked.

"For fifty years." Asagiri answered. "The one who put the curse on me, is a demon by of Naraku." At the mention of Naraku's name Inuyasha's ear perked up. "But, if I were to destroy him, only then will my curse be removed."

"That's, like with my wind tunnel." Miroku commented , while looking at his clothed- wrapped hand.

"Asagiri, why don't you join us? We're all on a quest to destroy Naraku, and collect the Shikon jewel shards. You could help us out." Kagome explained, while gently picking up Asagiri.

"No, way that little pipsqueak will only slow us down." Inuyasha commented.

"Sit boy!"

CRASH!

Inuyasha groaned as pain spread throughout his body, from crashing to the ground after being sat.

"To, bad Inuyasha, because Asagiri is coming with us." Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, then turned back to the mini demon in her hand, her scowl turned into a gently smile. "That, is if you want to Asagiri."

Asagiri was quit shocked about what had just happened, but then smiled at Kagome, with a blush on her face. "I would love too."

And that was how Asagiri the mini snow demon came into the group.

**There's chapter 3 I hope you guys like it. And thank you for your reviews, It really makes me happy. Any who I have to go. The next chapter is the one where Sakura Hime appears. Until next time, please read&review. P.S: I don't anything in this.**


	4. Enter Sakura Hime, The Warrior Princess

**Hi everyone. I still can't believe this is my fourth chapter. I just want to apologize for all the grammar mistakes I have made. And thank you for your kind reviews. Well, here is chapter four. The first appearance of Sakura Hime! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Enter Sakura Hime, The Warrior Princess

After a long day of traveling, the group had decided to set up camp for the night. Right now, everyone was eating a meal made by Kagome, expect Inuyasha who eating ramen as usual.

"Mmmm, Kagome this is so good." Asagiri complimented.

"Aw, thanks Asagiri, you're really sweet." Kagome replied.

"Inuyasha, why don't you try some, it's really good." Miroku asked his half-demon friend.

"Keh, no way would I ever eat any of that's wench's disgusting food." Inuyasha said rather harshly.

"That's so mean!" Asagiri fumed that he insulted her new friend's amazing cooking. "You haven't even tried any of it you, jerk!"

Inuyasha snorted. "If it's made Kagome, than I don't need to try it, to know it will taste nasty." Suddenly he saw a look of pain cross Kagome's face and started to feel real guilty. 'Maybe that was a bit to harsh.' he thought

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a voice, that made everyone flinch. "Sit!"

CRASH

Inuyasha groaned. Kagome stood up and started to walk toward the forest. The spell had wore off on Inuyasha, as he stood up and saw Kagome walk away.

"Oi, Kagome where do you thi-" Inuyasha started to say, but cut off when Kagome gave him a cold and hateful glare.

"For a walk, don't follow me." she said with venom in her voice, that caused a chill to go down the half-demon's spine. Kagome continued her walk into the forest.

"Wait, Kagome I'll go with you." Asagiri called out as she stood up and ran after her miko friend. She stopped to turn around give a glare at Inuyasha. "She should have sat you, until every bone in your stupid body was broken you dumb dog!" And with that the Asagiri ran to catch up with Kagome, as fast as her little legs could.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha was once again cut off, when Sango head him with her hiraikotsu. "You big idiot!" she yelled, hitting him again.

* * *

Kagome didn't know how far she walked. She didn't care. She just wanted to clear her head. Finally, deciding to rest, Kagome sat on a medium sized boulder. 'Inuyasha is such a idiot.' she thought. 'I wish he would understand my feelings for him.' she brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them. By that time Asagiri had finally caught up with Kagome. She found her on a boulder with her knees to her chest and her forehead resting on them.

"Kagome, are you okay?" the snow demon asked walking closer to her friend. Kagome lifted her head to look down at Asagiri. Asagiri silently gasped. Tears where falling down Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome quickly wiped away her tears. "Yeah, Asagiri I'm fine don't worry." But Asagiri didn't believe her.

"You know, if you want I can freeze Inuyasha in a block of ice as punishment for making you sad." Asagiri offered, trying to cheer up Kagome.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks, Asagiri, that's nice of you but it's okay." she picked the mini snow demon and placed her on her lap. They were both silent, as they listened to the sounds of the forest. Asagiri was the first one to break the silence.

"Kagome, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you in love with Inuyasha?"

Kagome was hesitant, but answered. "Yes. But he he already has someone else in mind." Kagome then started to explain everything about Kikyo. About her being Kikyo's reincarnation, how she was brought back from the dead, and how Inuyasha often goes to see her. After she finished her explanation, all was quiet again. Asagiri was shocked to her all that had happened to her friend.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all that." Asagiri spoke up, feeling terrible that her friend had to go through so much.

Kagome smiled sadly. "It's okay. I just wish I was stronger so I can help everyone."

"Maybe I can help with that."

Both girls gasped at the sudden male voice that just spoke. Asagiri jumped from Kagome's lap and looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Suddenly a bright white appeared in front of them. Both of them closed and tried to shield their eyes from the blinding light. After the light died down, the girls slowly opened their eyes and gasped at what the saw. In front of them was a white pegasus. But not just any pegasus, it was the same pegasus from Kagome's dream. Kagome stood up and made her way to the beautiful winged creature in front of her.

"Pegasus?"

Pegasus shook his head in yes.

"Kagome, do you know him?" Asagiri asked

"Yeah." Kagome then explained her dream to Asagiri. About how she met Pegasus and about her transformation. Asagiri was gaped like a fish out of water at the end of Kagome's story.

"Wow." was all she could say.

Kagome giggled at her reaction. Then she turned her attention to Pegasus. "Pegasus, you said something about helping me become stronger. What did you mean?"

"What I meant was, I want you to transform into the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime." Pegasus explained simply.

"How do I do it?"

"Just concentrat."

"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes and started concentrating on her transformation. Then, a pink light surrounded her. When the light disappeared Kagome was wearing the very same outfit from dream. Her hair now snow white and her eyes pink, with cat-like pupils, and her skin was as pale as the moon. Asagiri gasped at how beautiful she looked.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful!"

But Kagome didn't hear her, because she was busy looking herself over. 'I actually transformed.' she thought. 'I actually feel stronger. And my body feels lighter.' Suddenly she noticed a medium sized shell floating in front of her. She took it her hand and opened it. Inside was red ink.

"Use the red ink to make two moons, with their backs touching each other." Pegasus told her.

Kagome did so and used the ink to make two crescent moon, their backs touching, on the palm of her hand. Her palm had started to glow pink. Then, suddenly, a katana sword came out her hand. It had a silver blade with a rea handle. A dark red, round jewel was on top of the handle. Kagome grabbed it, amazed by it's beauty.

"This is the Chizakura." Pegasus said. "You well be needing it to help your friends."

Kagome gasped. "Are they in danger?!"

Pegasus shook his head. Kagome started to run back in the direction of the camp, when Pegasus stopped her. "Kagome. You must remember too never give your true identity to anyone, even your friends. Or else they maybe put into grave danger."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and ran back to camp with Asagiri at her heels. 'Please everyone, be save until I get there.' Kagome prayed to herself, as she ran faster.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as, the ogre demon he was fighting threw him to the ground.

After Kagome hadn't come back after a long time everyone decided to go look for her. But an ogre demon came attacked them. Sango tried to throw her hiraikotsu at it, but the ogre deflected it with it's arms. Miroku tried to suck it up with his windtunnel, but ogre threw him away before he could anything. And the demon too strong for Kirara to take down. That left Inuyasha, with Tessaiga, but the demon was still too strong. After the ogre had throw him to the ground, the demon was ready to smash him with his fist. But, before the ogre could, an spiritual arrow came out of no where and hit the ogre in the back, puritying it's entire back. The ogre howled in pain.

"Who did that?!" the ogre demanded.

"I did."

Everyone turned to the source of the female voice. A lone feminine figure was standing an a branch of a tree, the light of the moon made her snow white shine and her big pink eyes, her pupils were cat-like, held strong power. A katana was resting on her shoulder, shining in the moonlight along with her hair. She had a smirk on her face. A hand was on her hip.

"I won't forgive you for attacking innocent people." she told the demon. "And I swear on my Chizakura, that I will sent you to the Underworld."

"You talk big, but you're nothing more than a weak little girl!" the ogre demon threw a boulder at her.

But to everyone surprise, she easily dodged it was grace and agility. She landed on her feet, in front of a shocked Inuyasha. "Is that the best you can do?" she teased the demon, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

'Who is this girl.' everyone thought.

The ogre, then charge toward Kagome. She just smirked and jumped in the air and did a triple flip over the demon, and got behind it. Before the ogre could turn around Kagome plunged her Chizakura into it's back. Then the demon exploded into cherry blossoms. Everyone was shocked at how powerful this mystery girl was. Inuyasha was the first to speak, when she started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Panic started to form in her. 'Oh No, please don't tell me he figured it out.'

"Who are you?" Inyasha asked. Not knowing that it was Kagome.

Kagome mentally sighed in relief, he didn't know it was her. She got an idea. She turned to him with a flirtatious smile on her face. "I am the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime. And you'll probably see me around more, my cute little doggie." she blew him a kiss. Then she turned and ran away into forest, leaving a shocked and blushing half-demon.

"I think she's smitten, with you my friend." Miroku commented, a grin on his face.

"Sh-Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, his blush becoming redder.

* * *

After Kagome had left and went back into the forest, she transformed back into her normal self and found Asagiri, who watched the whole battle while hiding. The two came to the camp and were able to convince their friends that they had gotten lost. After a night's sleep, the group was once again traveling. And Kagome was thinking about a certain thing that happened last night.

'I still can't believe I flirted with Inuyasha like. Oh, well at least he didn't recognized. Maybe as Sakura Hime I'll be able to express my feelings. When I blew him that kiss the look on his face was priceless.' she giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked.

Oh, nothing."

Inuyasha just turned his head."Keh, women." Suddenly his thought drifted to a certain warrior princess. 'Who was she?' he had remembered her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms and lavender. Then he remembered her flirtatious smile and the kiss she blew him. His cheeks turned pink. 'I have you admit, she was really cute.'

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head and saw Kagome staring at him.

"What are you spacing out for?"

"Keh, none of your business wench."

Kagome scowled at him. "Sit boy."

CRASH

Inuyasha growled at Kagome his sit position. "Why did ya do that Kagome?!"

Kagome, who had Asagiri on her shoulder, just walked past Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Kagome turned around, and to him and everyone's surprise, she smiled at him. She stuck out her tongue out at him. "Stupid." Then she and Asagiri giggled and ran ahead of their confused friends.

And that is how Kagome's destiny as Sakura Hime began.


	5. Loving Affections

Chapter 5: Loving Affections

It had been a few days since the group had met the Warrior Princess Sakura Hime, who was secretly Kagome. They had traveled to a village that was having trouble with a snake demon, that only came at night. Miroku was able to convince the villagers that they could get rid of the demon, in exchange for food and a place to sleep. Later that evening the girls had went to one of the indoor bathhouses to wash up.

Kagome sighed, as she slipped in the warm water. Sango followed her, while Asagiri was sitting on her shoulder. " This is so relaxing."

"You got that right." Sango agreed. They started to watch themselves. Kagome was about to do her back, when Asagiri spoke.

"Kagome, let me wash your back for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Asagiri, I can do it myself."

"No, it's okay, I want to." Asagiri stood up on her friend's shoulder, but lost her footing and fell forward. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the water, but instead she landed on something very soft 'Soft?'. Asagiri opened her eyes, to see what she landed on, and blushed deeply. She had landed on top of Kagome's ample breasts. 'So big and soft.' Asagiri felt like she wanted to curl up and fall asleep on them.

"Asagiri are you okay?" Kagome voice brought her out of her perverted thoughts.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm fine!" Asagiri, though not wanting to, quickly climbed off of the buxom young girl, and went to wash said buxom girl's back. After their bath, the girls went to have dinner with the rest of the companions. The mini snow demoness, still had a deep scarlet blush on her face. Then after their dinner, the group started to perpare for demon, that was sure to show up. Right now, Kagome, Asagiri, and Inuyasha were inside waiting for the demon, while Sango and Miroku went to find a good place to hide.

'Man, I wish this demon would come already.' Inuyasha thought impatient as always. Suddenly he remembered what Sakura Hime said when he first meet her.

* * *

Flashback:

She smiled flirtatious at him. "I am the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime. And you'll probably see me around more, my cute little doggie." she blew him a kiss. Then she turned around and ran into the forest, leaving a shocked and blushing half-demon.

End Flashback

* * *

Inuyasha blushed slightly, remembering her calling him her cute little doggie. 'I wonder if she'll show up tonight.'

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?" he jumped a little hearing Kagome's voice so suddenly.

"None of you business." he said.

Kagome was about to say something, but a villager shouted that the snake demon was here. Everyone came out of their hiding places, ready to face the demon. it was huge and black with gleaming red eyes, it's forked tongue flicking back and forth.

"It's huge!" Asagiri exclaimed.

"Well, guess I'll have too cut it down a few inches." Inuyasha stated, getting Tessaiga out of it's sheath .

"Inuyasha be careful." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he charged at the snake, Tessagia above his head ready to cut the demon apart. But the snake moved, at amazing speed, and Inuyasha's sword just hit the ground. Miroku threw some sutras at the demon, while Sango threw her hiraikotsu. But the snake dodged both attacks. Kagome tied to shoot a spiritual arrow at it, but it dodged again.

"It's to fast." Sango said.

"I would use my WindTunnel, but there are too many people here. Miroku commented.

Asagiri started to worry. "What are we going to do? At this rate, we'll lose."

"I have a idea." Kagome said to the mini snow demon in a whispered voice, so only she can hear.. "Maybe, if I transform into Sakura Hime, than we probably have a better chance at beating it."

"Yeah, maybe." Asagiri agreed.

After making sure no one was paying attention to her, Kagome quickly ran and hide behind one of the small wooden houses. Making sure no one was around, she quickly transformed and put the red ink on the palm of her hand. She held up her hand and then Chizakura came out. She grabbed the handle and rushed back to help her friends. She came back in time, to see the snake demon attack a village child. Running as fast as she can, Kagome, reached the child in time to grab him and jump out the way of the snake's line of attack. Getting a good feet away from the snake, Kagome set the child down and after making sure he was okay, she let him run to his mother. Then she turned her attention to the snake, who hissed angrily at her. She smirked at it, a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, you'll have to get your dinner else where."

"Sakura Hime!" Kagome turned to the group and winked at them. "Hey, guys what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, secretly a little bit happy to she.

"Thought I come and lend a helping hand." she replied simply.

She turned her attention back to the snake and pointed her katana at it. "Let's dance."

They both charged at each other. The snake raised it's head high up and it brought down, toward Kagome. But she jumped up to dodge. She brought her sword down to cut the demon in half, but only cut the end of it's tail off. The snake hissed in pain as the Warrior Princess landed on her feet.

'Dang.' she mentally cursed. 'Well, at least I was able to cut part of it.

Suddenly Kagome saw the snake slither toward something or someone. She gasped as she saw that the snake was heading toward Inuyasha. Running as fast as she could, Kagome tried to her beloved half-demon before the snake did. "Inuyasha, move!" she had made it in time to push him far enough out of the way, just as the snake demon wrapped itself tightly around her body, causing her to drop her Chizakura.

"Sakura Hime!" everyone yelled.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Asagiri panicked, as she saw her friend get the life squeezed out of her.

"Their's nothing we can do." Sango replied. "As long as the demon has her like that, we can't attack it without the risk of hurting her."

"Well, we have to do something!" Inuyasha yelled, angry that there was nothing he could do to rescue the girl who had saved him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to come up with a plan of escape. The more she struggled the tightly the snake squeezed.

'I can barley breath. If I don't do something soon I'm dead.' Suddenly she got an idea. 'Maybe I can purify it. If I can just get one hand free then...' Finally, after some struggling, Kagome got one of her hands frees. Then she placed it on the demon's scaly body, sending a large amount of spiritual energy through her hand to the demon. The snake hissed in pain, feeling itself being purified. It quickly let go of the girl and slithered away from her. Kagome crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. Inuyasha quickly rushed over to her, to make sure she was okay.

"Sakura Hime, are you alright?"

She grabbed her sword and began to rise to her feet, with Inuyasha's help.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Let's just finish this thing off once and for all."

'Milday.' a familiar voice rang in her head.

'Pegasus.'

'Use the Chizakura, to use an attack on the demon.'

Suddenly the name of an attack came into Kagome's head. She smirked.

"You might want to step back." she told Inuyasha.

When he did what she asked, Kagome put her katana in front of her. Both of her hands gripping the handle. She transfixed her eyes on the snake demon, and took a deep breath.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" she swung her sword over shoulder and then out toward the snake.

When she did a storm of cherry blossom petals, with very sharp points, came from her sword and flew toward the demon at rapid speed. When they made contact with the snake they made cuts everywhere on it's body. It's own blood was flowing from the cuts. Everyone was amazed by the attack.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Shippo commented.

"Such an effective attack." Miroku stated.

While the snake was distracted with the cuts on it's body, Kagome quickly ran toward it, jumped and plunged Chizakura into it's head. The snake exploded into cherry blossoms, which blew away in the wind. The minute Kagome landed on her feet, she crumpled to her knees the ground. Everyone rushed over to her. Inuyasha was the first there and held her by the shoulders for support.

"Sakura Hime, are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little low on energy right now."

Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

"That was amazing, you're really powerful." Shippo commented.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad I could help." Kagome said.

Suddenly Miroku clasped both her hands with his. "My dear, beautiful Sakura Hime , I was wondering if you would do me the honor of bearing my children."

For some reason anger boiled inside Inuyahsa and he growled lowly. Before Sango could do the job of slapping the pervert monk, Kagome pulled back her fist and punched Miroku right in the face. He flew back about three feet with swirls in his eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I better go now. See you guys later."

Just was she started to walk away she felt a hand hold onto her shoulder firmly, but gently. She turned around and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"I just want to thank you for saving me from the snake demon. If not for you than I would have been the one to be all wrapped up."

Suddenly he felt her grab the front of his kimono and was pulled forward. Then he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. When Kagome pulled back, Inuyasha put a hand on the cheek where she kissed him, his face bright red.

"That was a reward for being a good dog." she explained, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"Wh-What?!" Inuyasha stammered, his blush got redder.

Kagome giggled. "Oh Inuyasha, you are so cute when you're embarrassed." she turned and started to run away. She stopped and turned toward Inuyasha one more time. "And, Inuyasha, you can just call me Sakura." she winked and blew a kiss at him. "Be thinking, about me now. Bye-bye!" she turned and ran, once again leaving a shocked and blushing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Wh-Why you, no good sneaky, flirty, vixen!"

His friends snickered at their flustered half-demon friend. After Kagome transformed back to her regular form she went back to her friends, luckily they didn't notice she was gone. Then the next morning the were all traveling once again.

**And there is chapter five, hoped you enjoyed it. And please read and** **r****eview!**


	6. New Moon Feelings

**Hi**** everyone, I'm back and with chapter 6. But first, I want to thank you all of you for your kind reviews and please keep reviewing. Anyway here is chapter 6, please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: New Moon Feelings

* * *

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was sitting in a field of flowers of all different colors. A million shooting stars were flying across the dark night sky, the full moon shining brightly. A big dark blue lake sparkled like a beautiful diamond in the moonlight. Rainbow cherry blossom tree branches, were swaying in the gently breeze that blew. It was very peaceful.

"Your dreams are as beautiful as always." Pegasus came and tucked his legs under him, to lay besides the dreaming miko. One of his wings wrapped itself around her shoulder. He looked at her face and saw she had a very serious look, as if she were thinking very hard about something. "What are thinking about?"

"Can't I tell them?" Kagome, not looking at him, replied in a whispered voice.

Knowing what she was talking about Pegasus replied. "No."

"But, what if I only tell one of them?"

"I know this is frustrating for you, but you must understand that if any of your friends were to find out then they would be put in danger."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I understand. But I feel like I'm betraying them, if I don't tell them."

Pegasus leaned forward and began to nuzzle her cheek in a comforting manner, his wing covering her whole body, almost as if he were protecting her.

"One day, I promise you, you can tell them. But for now only you, me, and Asagiri can know. Okay?"

Kagome said nothing, just nodded.

Suddenly a familiar bright white light surround everything.

End Dream

* * *

The next morning the group once again started their travels. Also it seems Inuyasha was in a bad mood this morning.

"Let's go! Move It!" he ordered, leading the way.

"What's with him?" Asagiri asked, annoyed with the half-demon's bossiness. "He's more grumpy and bossy than usual."

"It's because it's the night of the new moon Asagiri." Miroku explained

"New moon?"

"Yeah, the night of the new moon is the night were Inuyasha turns completely human." Kagome explained.

"Oh, that makes sense,considering he is a half-demon." Asagiri stated, finally understanding the situation.

"Yeah, so what? You got a problem with me being a half-demon, pipsqueak?!" Inuyasha asked, growling at the mini snow demon.

"N-No, of course not!"Asagiri flinched, trying to hide behind Kagome's shoulder. 'Geez, this guy really has issues.'

After a full day of traveling the group stopped to camp by a large lake. They finished setting up camp just in time for the sun to set and for Inuyasha to turn human, His long silver hair turned black, his golden eyes changed violet, his dog ear, fangs, and claws all turned to human ones.

"Incredible!" Asagiri exclaimed, looking over every inch of the half-demon turned human. "I've never seen a half-demon turn into a human before. It's amazing!"

"I'm so glad you're impressed." Inuyasha replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"You know, I bet your as weak as a kitten in this form." Asagiri said in a teasing voice. "Or a puppy to be more accurate." she giggled.

A red irritation mark throbbed on Inuyasha's forehead. He used his fingers to flick Asagiri hard. She yelped in pain.

"You're one to talk about being weak, you little mouse!"

"Inuyasha, Asagiri, stop bickering." Sango told them.

"She started it!" Inuyasha said, sounding childish.

Kagome sighed, as she stood up and walked toward the lake

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Just down to the lake to fill up on some water."

"I'll accompany you." Asagiri offered, as she stood up and followed Kagome.

"I'll come to."Inuyasha said, standing up. "Just to make sure you two don't get into trouble."

When the trio made it to the lake, Kagome bent down to refill her canteen. Meanwhile Inuyasha was staring at her the whole time. Her hair swayed the wind and her eyes seemed to hold warmth and kindness. She was beautiful. Suddenly an image of a certain warrior princess appeared is his mind. Inuyasha mentally gasped.

'W-Why, did I just think of Kagome as Sakura. I admit they look a bit alike, but Kagome isn't flirty like her.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's brought him out thoughts. "You ready to go back?"

When he nodded Kagome stood up, but lost her footing and fell backward into the lake. When she resurfaced Inuyasha helped her out the water.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Asagiri asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm clumsy."

Inuyasha and Asagiri both sweatdropped. They looked down and both blushed heavily. Thanks to the water Kagome's shirt clung to her, like a second skin. The outline of her large breast could be seen.

"Are you two okay? You're both bright red." Kagome asked, oblivious to where the pair was staring.

"N-No! It's nothing." both replied in unison.

"But you might want to wring out your shirt a little." Asagiri suggested.

Kagome, finally understanding, nodded and went behind a boulder to rid her shirt of any water. While she was behind the big rock, her two friends were still blushing over what the just saw. Asagiri suddenly got an idea. She looked up at Inuyasha and grinned devilish at him.**  
**

"Hey, Inuyasha, lend me your ear for a second."

"What is it?" he picked up Asagiri and placed her on his shoulder, next to his ear.

"I just want to tell you something interesting." she whispered in his ear. "I have felt them."

Inuyasha, knowing exactly what she meant, flushed bright red. "Y-You, mean..."

"Yep." Asagiri grinned from ear to ear. "And let me tell you, their as soft as they look." she held her hands on both sides of her face, blushing a light scarlet.

Before Inuyasha could anything to the bragging mini snow demon, Kagome came back from behind the boulder with a water free shirt.

"Hey, are you guy ready to go back to camp?"

"Sure am Kagome." Asagiri replied, jumping off of Inuyasha shoulder and into Kagome's arms. Making sure Inuyasha watching, Asagiri smirked rather smugly and put one of tiny hands on one of Kagome's breast.

Two red irritation marks started to throb on the now human boy's head. 'Why you cocky little..'

After the trio had come back to the camp everyone had went to sleep, expect for Inuyasha.

"Why are you still awake?" Asagiri asked, not sleeping as well.

"Keh, if I were to sleep then some demon could come and kill me in my sleep." he replied. His thoughts then drifted to a certain snow-haired girl. 'If a demon goes come, I wonder if she'll come. And I wonder what she'll think of me in this form.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a nosy mini snow demoness. "Are you thinking about someone special."

"None of business!"

"Keep it down you two, some people are trying to sleep." Miroku said, mad about being woken up.

"It's her fault!" Inuyasha replied, once again sounding childish.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound came the direction of the forest. And it sounded like it was coming closer.

"W-What is that?" Kagome asked awaking up along with everyone else.

"Whatever it is it's big and coming this way." Sango commented, getting ready to attack with hiraikotsu.

Suddenly a giant bull demon came hurling through the trees. It's large, sharp horns ready to pierce through skin. It's hooves ready to trample anything in it's path. It charged. Sango threw her giant boomerang and it hit the bull in the face, sending it back a few feet. The demon snorted in angry, pawing at the ground with it's hoof.

'It looks mad.' Kagome thought. 'I better go transform into Sakura Hime just in case.'

Making sure, once again, that no one was paying attention to her, Kagome ran into the forest and hide behind a large tree. She quickly transformed into her pink kimono and summoned Chizakura. She ran back and saw the demon charging at her friends. She jumped in the air and landed in front of the bull and grabbed a hold of it's horns. She planted her feet in the ground, she was pushed back but was finally able to stop. Her feet were at the edge of the lake. With all the strength she could muster, Kagome was able to flip the big bull demon onto it's back. Everyone was amazed by the girl's strength. Jumping away from the bull, Kagome landed close to her friends.

"Are you really human?!" Everyone asked in unison, shocked by her power.

She just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the bull demon, who was now back on it's feet, and pointed her sword at it. The bull pawed the ground, while Kagome got into attack stance. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until they finally charged at each other. Sparks flew when the bull horn's and Kagome sword made contact with each other. The both of them keep this up for a while, until Kagome decided to use a different form of attack. She jumped back and got into a stance. Her sword placed in front of her, both her hands gripping the handle.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" She swung her sword outward. The very sharp storm of cherry blossoms came out of her sword and flew toward the bull. Cuts appeared on the demon's body, blood flowing from the wounds.

'That should slow it down a bit.' Kagome thought.

She charged at the bull, aiming her sword for it's neck. But the demon blocked with her with it's horns.

Kagome grunted. "You are one stubborn cow."

Somehow the bull was able to push Kagome back a few feet. The bull turned around and flung out it's hooves out to kick her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the oncoming blow. But it never came. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Inuyasha had taken the kick for her. The kick sent him spiraling into the lake. The sound of a loud splash rang in Kagome's ear.

'Inuyasha' was the only thing that ran through her mind. She bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. She gripped the handle of her katana tightly. Her teeth gritted together. She lifted her head, and everyone gasp. Kagome's eyes were glowing pink and she was glaring at the bull demon with pure angry and hated. "You monster! I'm gonna kill you!" She ran toward the bull, with speed that made her look like pink and white blur, and used her Chizakura to slice the bull's head clean off. The head dropped to the ground and rolled a few times. It's blood staining the green grass. With her eyes still glowing, Kagome, ran towards the lake. Chizakura had disappeared into her palm. She jumped in the air and dived in with a big splash.

She swam as fast as she could in the dark water. 'This lake is so deep.' she thought. 'And it's really dark too.' But thanks to her eyes glowing brightly, she had no problem at all seeing in the water. After what seemed like hours Kagome finally saw Inuyasha's form, he was falling deeper into the water.

Kicking her feet harder and faster, Kagome got closer to her friend. Suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of glowing pink ones. He immediately knew who it was.

'Sakura.' he thought.

Her snow white hair was moving wildly in the water and her beautiful glowing eyes and face held relief, happy to see that he was okay. And a smile formed on her lips. She looked like an angel. She reached out her hand and gentle caressed his cheek. Inuyasha unconsciously leaned himself further into her soft, warm hand. Putting her hand behind his head she pulled him forward, close to her chest. Next, she put her arm around his waist, then started to kick hard and quickly upward toward the surface.

'She looked really happy to see that I okay.' Inuyasha thought, his head still on her chest. 'She feels really soft.' was the last thing he thought as he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

As Inuyasha started to regain consciousness he felt something pressed against his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sakura's lips were on his, she was holding his head with her hand. He blinked a few times before realizing what was happening. His eyes widened so big, that they looked like they would pop out of his sockets.

'W-W-What the!?' he exclaimed mentally.

He started to struggle, trying to get away from the girl he thought was kissing him. Kagome noticed his attempt to escaped and released his lips. When he was free, he slightly pushed her away and scooted away from her. His face was bright red.

"W-What is wrong with you?!" he stammered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"You know exactly what I mean! First, you save me, then you kiss me while I was unconsciousness! What kind of game are you playing here?!"

"Kiss you?" Kagome titled her head to the side. Suddenly she started to giggle, then her giggles turned into a huge laugh. She held her sides.

"What's so funny?!"

Finally able to control her laughter Kagome looked at her embarrassed friend. "I wasn't kissing you, stupid! I was giving you mouth-to-mouth."

Inuyasha blinked. "M-Mouth-to-mouth?"

"Yeah, you know to get all the water that you swallowed out of you."

"O-Oh." was all Inuyasha said.'That actually makes more sense.'

"Did you want me to kiss you for real?" he saw her put on her flirtatious smirk.

"N-No of course not!"he blushed.

She scooted closer to him and grabbed both sides of his face.

'W-What is she going to do?'

She leaned forward. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the oncoming kiss to come onto his lips. But, instead he felt her lips on the tip of his nose. She pulled back and smiled at him. She traced the line of his jaw with her finger.

"That was for protecting me from the demon's kick ." she said."Let's make a deal. Whenever you do something good, then I'll give you a kiss as a reward. But you have to close your eyes, so you'll be more surprised where you get."

She stood up and walk past a blushing Inuyasha.

"Wait." he stood up himself and grabbed her wrist. "I just want to know. Why do you always flirt with me?" she looked confused. "You only flirt with me, but you could also have flirted with Miroku. I know he would love to get that kind of attention from a beautiful girl, like you. So why me and not him.?"

Kagome looked at him for awhile, before smirking at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Inuyasha blushed, realizing what he just said. "D-Don't try and change the subject and answer the question!"

Kagome chuckled. "All right, All right." she leaned forward into his ear. Her hot breath tickling him. "I don't flirt with the monk because... he's not the one I really like."

She pulled back to look at Inuyasha's shocked and surprised face. She just smiled and turned around to walk into the forest. She turned around to look at him. Her words snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm really glad you're okay. If something terrible were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Then, without another word, she turned and walked into forest, disappearing into the trees. Once again she left a shocked and blushing half-demon behind. The next morning, Inuyasha turned back into his half-demon form and the group started their travels once again.


	7. Secrets Reavled

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been on vacation. Also I have an idea for the story that might shock you, but that's I'll say for now. Anyway here is chapter 7. P.S I own nothing that is being written.**

**Opening Moonlight Densetu: (English version)**

**I'm sorry, I'm not honest**

**I can say it in my dreams**

**My thoughts are about to short circuit**

**I want to be with you right**

**The moonlight makes me want to cry**

**I can't even call, it's midnight**

**But I'm so innocent, what should I do **

**My heart's a kaleidoscope**

**We are lead by the light of the moon **

**We meet by chance again and again**

**The countless shining star above us foretell love's whereabouts**

**Born miracle romance**

**Just one more weekend together**

**God, please give us a happy end **

**In the present, past, and future **

**I'll always be in love with you**

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

It had been a week since the battle with the bull demon, and group was traveling through a mountain side. While everyone was chatting along, Inuyasha was thinking about what had happened a week ago. He raised his fingers to his lips. A blush spread on his cheeks.

"Her lips were really soft." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Sango asked, hearing his mumbles.

"No-Nothing! Mind your own business!" He snapped and marched forward, ahead of everyone.

"What's his problem?" Shippo asked.

"Who knows." Miroku commented.

"I bet he's thinking about that little kiss of life you gave him." Asagiri teased, while whispering to Kagome on top of her shoulder.

Kagome had told Asagiri about what had happened after she had saved her secret half-demon love interest from drowning. The mini snow demoness had a laughing fit for almost a good fifteen minutes.

Back to the present Kagome's cheeks turned a light red, from her friends teasing. "Ha Ha, very funny Asagiri." she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" the teen miko heard the female demon slayer's concerned voice. "Your face is slightly red."

"Uh Uh, yeah." Kagome stuttered. "It's just hot out here is all."

"Maybe Inuyasha is thinking about Sakura Hime." Asagiri stated, trying to help Kagome to change the subject.

At the mention of the warriors princess's name Inuyasha's ears perked up and he stopped walking and turned toward the group, who had stopped to discuss the topic at hand.

"You think so?" Miroku stated.

"Probably." Kagome agreed. "I mean from what you guys told me about her it wouldn't surprise me if you all were thinking about her. To be honest I really hope I get to meet her soon."

"You know, now that you think about, Kagome you never seem to be around when Sakura is around. Why is that?" Shippo asked.

At the young fox demon's sudden question, Kagome and Asagiri silently gasped.

'Stupid Shippo!' Asagiri mentally cursed. 'Why did he have to asked a question like that all of a sudden?!'

"W-Well, the thing about that is..." Kagome stammered, trying to think of a good excuse to the question at hand.

She silently prayed that something would happen so she would not answer the question that might reveal her identity. Then her prayers were answered. Because a cougar demon came from the mountain rocks and jumped in front of the group. Everyone got ready to fight, while Kagome secretly ran and hid behind a large boulder. She transformed and summoned the Chizakura. She ran from her hiding spot and jumped in air, and landed in front of the demon.

She quickly turned her head to the group. "Yo."

"Sakura!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome gave her famous flirtatious smirk and wink at the half-demon boy. "Hi, sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Inuyasha's face started to turn red. "Now's not the time for your ridiculous flirting!"

"Alright, alright. I'll flirt with you after we beat this little kitten."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Can we discuss this after we defeat the demon?" Miroku stated.

"Okay, killjoy." Kagome replied.

She turned her attention back to the cougar. Then she rushed at it, swinging her sword at it's head. But the demon was to quick and jump on the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her giant boomerang and hit the cougar demon square in the stomach.

"Great shot Sango!" the warrior princess complimented the demon slayer.

For some reason having the snow white haired girl complement her like that, made Sango blush a little. "I-It was nothing."

"Why the heck are you blushing all of sudden?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised by the female demon slayer's action.

Suddenly the cougar charged at Sango, it's fangs bared. But Miroku was able to use his staff to block the demon's attack, the demon's sharp fangs latched onto the golden staff. The monk was trying his best to put up a good fight with the demon, but it proved useless when the cougar started to pushed him back. Then the cougar raised one of it's paws, ready to strike the monk across the face with it's deadly claws. But before it could strike Kagome came and kicked the demon in its side, sending it hurling into a boulder.

"Thank you, Sakura." Miroku thanked the girl who saved him.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you're okay Miroku."

Then Miroku grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. This action caused Inuyasha to stiffen and growl while Sango fists started to shake in anger, both glaring at the monk. Asagiri, Kirara, and Shippo sweatdropped.

"Even so, if there is anything I can do to repay you please don't hesitate to ask." Miroku stated, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and ignoring the deaf glares from his friend.

Kagome closed her eyes and slightly chuckled, a tick mark appeared on her cheek. She opened her eyes and gave the monk an annoyed look. "You know what I would like to do to you right now you perverted sorry excuse for a mon-" she never finished her sentence, because the cougar demon had recovered from it's attack and pounced on the girl.

Everyone gasped as the girl and demon landed near the edge of a cliff. Before Kagome could push the demon away, said demon bite right into her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her body felt paralyzed and she felt helpless. She also felt her blood flow from her shoulder, down her arm and onto the rocky ground.

"Sakura!"

Inuyasha's voice was what brought her out of her shocked state. Quickly, she pulled her legs under the cougar. Then, using all the strength she had left, Kagome kicked the demon right in the stomach. The demon flew back a couple of feet. But once it landed, it leaped in the air to pounce on the poor girl again. But the demon stopped in mid-air when Kagome drove her Chizakura through it's throat. The demon exploded into cherry blossoms. Panting heavily, Kagome stood up from her laying position. Then Chizakura suddenly disappeared into the palm of her hand. She put her hand, the one with her good arm, on her still bleeding shoulder. Part of her kimono where the demon bite was stained red with her own blood. Everything that happened next, was like it was slow motion. The ground under her feet gave way and she slipped and fell downward. She heard Inuyasha screaming her name, and she saw Asagiri jump over the cliff and follow her down. Then both of them fell into the raging river, that was below the cliff. As Kagome sank deeper into the river, she suddenly had a weird sense of deja vu.

'This like time I saved Inuyasha from drowning, expect I'm bleeding.' she thought. Her vision started to blur from all the blood she lost. Suddenly a bright light appeared before her. 'What is that light? Pegasus?'

But when the light disappeared, it reveled a beautiful young girl who looked about eighteen, she had a well-endowed figure. She had pink hair, that went a few inches past here waist, and bright blue eyes, her pupils were slightly slanted. She was wearing a long white kimono with a blue bow tied on her back. She also wore a purple ribbon in her hair with bells attached to it. Kagome immediately realized who it was.

'Asagiri. Is this her true from? She so beautiful.'

Quickly the new grown up Asagiri, swam toward her friend and put her hands on her shoulders, minding the one that was injured. 'Don't worry. You will be alright now.'

'Asagiri.' Kagome thought. 'You are a snow demon. But it's so strange. Way are you so warm?' she put a hand on the snow demoness's cheek.

As if she read her thoughts, Asagiri's expression turned to a look of shock, then she smiled happily and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. 'That is... because the day I met you, you taught how be that way. Warm.' then she gently hugged Kagome to her chest.

Then the river's strong current carried both girls down river.

* * *

Down the river three white wolves were drinking the cool river's water.

"Alright guys lets be heading back now." said a female wolf demon with red hair, a purple iris flower in her hair, and green eyes. "We shouldn't stay out to long or they may send some people to search for us."

Just as Ayame and her wolf companions started to travel back to were their pack was, one of the wolves started to bark at the lake.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ayame asked. Suddenly she saw a flash of silver in the water. 'What is that?'

Getting closer to the flash Ayame gasped at what she saw. Laying on her back was a girl with snow white hair, wearing a pink kimono. Her eyes were closed.

'It's a girl.' the wolf demon girl thought.

Then she noticed the blood on the mysterious girl's shoulder. Not hesitating, Ayame quickly rushed into the river and pick up the girl. Heading back to the shore, she gently placed her on the ground. Then she pulled back the part of her kimono that was covering her injured shoulder. There she saw the large bite mark on her shoulder. 'She must have been attacked by a demon to get this kind of wound.' Ayame thought logically . Then she took a good look at the mystery girl's face. 'She's really pretty. She's almost like a live doll.'

Suddenly the sound of one of her wolves whimpering snapped her out of her thoughts. "What is it this time?"

The wolf that was whimpering came up to her with something in it's mouth. Holding out her hand, Ayame let the wolf dropped the thing into her palm. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened. It was a mini girl with pink hair that went to her chin. She wore a white kimono with a blue bow tied on her back, and a purple ribbon with yellow bells attached to it was in her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

'It must be a mini demon.' Ayame thought.

Suddenly a bright pink light surrounded the girl with the snow white hair. Ayame shut her eyes, while the wolves put their paws over their eyes. When the bright light finally disappeared, Ayame opened her eyes and gasped. Laying were the girl in the pink kimono was, was another girl with black hair wearing a strange green and white kimono. Ayame immediately knew who it was.

"K-K-Kagome?!"

* * *

Ending: Doutte Koto Nai Sympathy

Katachi dake no doujou

Don dake kasane tatte

Karada wa shoujiki sa

Tarinai mitasare nai

Atisu toshita yakusoku iji de mo mamoritai

Kutsu himo kyutto kataku musunde

Inochi sae mo oshiku nai, to ieru

Negai ga omae ni wa aru no kai?

Oh, set me free

Gisei mo itami mo doutte koto nai

Set me free

Usotsuki yasashisa sore mo owari

Kitai sareru koto ga seou koto ga

Tsuyo sa ni kawatte iku yo

Ikiru imi ha owaru imi wa

Atashi no naka ni aru to shitte iru kara

Please, set me free

* * *

**And there is chapter 7. I decided to give the story an opening and an ending theme. The ending is one of the endings of the anime and manga Akuma no Riddle. Any who please read and review and enjoy my story. An till next time. **


	8. Friendships Are Made

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Friendships Are Made

**Opening Re-Sublimity (English Version)  
****The sorrow that flicks far off was moved into the memory of a conflict **

**And was frozen in a white scream that clings in my eyelids**

**The hesitation of the depressed moon. **

**My existence is certainly here and now.**

**It's waiting for.**

** I won't shed tears again.**

**I'll just embrace you for an instant.**

**I can't say it... I can't listen it... It's just an illusion.**

**A not allowed desire that is dropped to the side of time and becomes a lost child.**

**Only your voice... only your finger... only the temperature when you get closer.**

**Thoughts that don't reach you are cut up and taint the night wind.**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all she saw, as if she in some other world. Then, with a groan, Kagome opened her eyes. She found herself staring at a rocky ceiling. She was laying on her back, one of her arms were over her forehead while the other was across her stomach A fur mat was under her and another one was covering her. It took her a minute to realize that she was in a cave. She quickly sat up, but soon immediately felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Kagome pulled back the piece of clothing covering her shoulder, and saw a thick layer of bandages covering her entire shoulder.

"Kagome! You're awake!" the sudden voice caused the teen miko to jump slightly.

She turned her head and saw Asagiri, her legs tucked under her, sitting beside her make-shift fur bed. She was smiling widely and her face held relief, but there were dark bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Asagiri are you alright?" Kagome asked her mini friend.

"Don't worry about me!" Asagiri replied. "It's you I'm more worried about. You lost a lot of blood when that cougar demon bit your shoulder."

'Cougar demon?' Kagome thought. 'Bit my shoulder?'

Then she remembered what had happened. The cougar demon pouncing on her and biting her shoulder. Her falling into the water and Asagiri jumping in after her. And she remembered Asagiri transforming into her true form to save her. But after all that it goes blank.

"Oh, yeah I remember what happened now, but not what happened after that. Where are we anyway Asagiri?"

"Well to honest a while after I transformed I blacked out." the mini snow demoness admitted. "But after I came too I found us in this cave. I thought we were going to be dinner for a nasty demon, but it turned out that we were saved by a rather nice wolf demon girl."

"Wolf demon girl?" Kagome repeated. "Asagiri did you learn this girl's name?"

Before Asagiri answered, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Oh, you're finally awake, good."

Kagome turned and saw a familiar red headed and green eyed female wolf demon. She was carrying two bowls, one with fruits and the other with water.

"Ayame?" Kagome said, surprised.

"Yep, that's me." the wolf girl replied, with a grin.

"Kagome, you know her?" Asagiri asked.

"Yeah, sorta of." the raven haired miko replied, as the wolf girl came up to them, knelt besides them, and placed the bowls next to the make-shift fur bed. "Ayame, were you the one who saved me and Asagiri?"

"Sure did." Ayame answered. "And it was a good thing I did too, or else you may have died from losing so much blood. I carried you and your friend back here to a mountain cave me and my pack are staying at. After we got here I was able to bandage your shoulder. Since then, you've been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" Kagome repeated.

"She right." Asagiri spoke up. "I woke up an hour after we were brought here, to the cave."

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. The silence was broken when Ayame stood up. "Well, I'll let you eat and get some rest."

"Okay." Kagome replied.

As Ayame walked toward the mouth of the cave, Kagome's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Ayame. I just want to say thanks a lot for saving me and Asagiri. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." Kagome smiled at the wolf demon girl.

For some reason Ayame blushed from the other girl's smile.

"I- It's no problem." then she quickly ran out of the cave, but not before shouting, "I'll be back later to check on you with more water!"

"But we have penalty of water already." Asagiri commented, while watching the wolf girl fast retreating form.

Kagome giggled. "She is so funny. We were real lucky to have Ayame find and not some hungry demon."

"How do you know her Kagome?" asked Asagiri.

"It's a pretty long story." then the teen miko explained how she meet Ayame and how the wolf demon girl was jealous of her, thinking she stole her fiance, Koga, a male wolf demon, from her. "But I was able to convince her, that I had no interest in Koga what so ever."

"Wow." was all Asagiri could say.

"Yep. Now lets eat, I'm starving."

"Um.. Kagome there's something you should know." Asagiri now harbored a serious expression.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked, picking a fruit out of the bowl and putting it into her mouth, chewing thoroughly.

"When you fell off the cliff you were Sakura right?" Kagome nodded. "While now you are Kagome. So I'm thinking that you transformed back into your regular self when you went unconscious."

Kagome stopped chewing, then she swallowed, she gave her mini demon friend a cautious and serious look. "Are you saying that when Ayame found us, she found me as Sakura and she saw me transformed back into my real self."

"I'm not sure, it's only a guess. But if it is true then she not saying anything about it."

Kagome thought for a minute then spoke to Asagiri. "I think it's best to talk to Pegasus about is. Tonight I'll try to see if I can talk to him in my dreams."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Asagiri agreed. Suddenly a loud grumbling noise came from the mini woman's stomach. Asagiri, blushing in embarrassment, sweatdropped and put her hands on top of her rumbling stomach. "Hehe, sorry about that, I guess I'm a little hungry."

Kagome laughed slightly. "Well, then I guess we better both eat."

The two friend then ate their small meal. They laughed and joked until nighttime came. Ayame came and told them that she would sleep with them, so in case anything happens then she could protect. Kagome was laying on her back on her fur bed, with Asagiri and Ayame slightly snoring on either of her side. 'I hope I can talk to Pegasus tonight.' she thought. She turned her head to the right, to look at Ayame's peaceful sleeping face. 'Hopefully he will tell me what I should do about Ayame.' She moved her head back upward, her eyes staring at the ceiling. Her eye's started to droop. 'I wonder if Inuyasha and the others are looking for us. Also is Inuyasha worried about me, or Sakura.' was the last thing she thought, before sleep came and claimed her.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was sitting on a gray colored rock in the middle of a meadow. A gentle breeze was blowing, causing the pink cherry blossoms and white snow, that were falling from the sky, to spread everywhere. Even though snow was falling, the fifthteen year old was not cold. She looked up and saw the crescent shining brightly.

"I seems we have a quite difficult situation at hand." Pegasus stated as he brought himself to stand beside the sitting miko.

"It seems you know about everything that's happened." Kagome replied, not surprised he seemed to know just about everything.

"Yes." her winged horse friend said calmly.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I think it is best to ask Ayame straight out, to see what she knows."

"Okay."

The both of them stood and sat in silence, while watching the moon shine and the cherry blossom petals and snow fall. Kagome broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I got too careless."

"I's okay." Pegasus turned his head and nuzzled her cheek in the same comforting manner he did in her last dream. "No one could have predicted this."

Then a white light flashed, surrounding everything.

End Dream

* * *

That morning, Kagome explained her conversation with Pegasus to Asagiri.

"Should we really ask Ayame?" the mini snow demoness asked, skeptical of the plan.

"If Pegasus thinks it's a good idea, then yes." Kagome replied. "He always seems to know what he's doing."

Asagiri sighed. "Well, if you and Pegasus think it's a good idea, who I'm I to stop you."

The girls decided to go outside and find Ayame, rather than stay wait for her. Once outside, Kagome let her eyes adjust to the bright morning sunlight.

"Kagome, are you sure you should be walking right now." Asagiri asked concerned, atop from Kagome's shoulder.

Her friend was slightly staggering and she was panting just a bit, as if the walk from the bed to the outside of the cave was too much for her.

"I'm fine Asagiri. I felt the need to stretch my legs anyway. Come on, let's go find Ayame."

'She is so stubborn.' Asagiri thought with a sigh.

The two then started their search for Ayame. A lot of wolf demons stopped what they were doing to look at the mini demon and raven haired miko. And a lot of them were giving them hungry stares.

"I don't like the way their all looking at us." Asagiri whimpered, shivers ran up and down her spine from the demons intense stares.

"Yeah, same here." Kagome agreed.

Suddenly a male wolf demon appeared in front of them. He had arms crossed over his chest, and he seemed to have this arrogate aura around him.

"So, you're that _miko_ girl that Ayame picked up, huh?" he said the word miko like it was poison in his mouth.

'Well, this guy is awfully rude.' Asagiri commented mentally.

"Yes, Ayame did bring me here." Kagome answered his question calmly, refusing to show fear in his presence.

"What is that idiot thinking?" the wolf man said more to himself. "Bringing someone with spiritual powers here, is she trying to get us all killed?"

"Hey, Ayame is a very nice girl, don't insult her like that!" Kagome defended the wolf demon girl.

"A weak and little woman like you doesn't have the right to tell me what to do."

"Don't underestimate her." it was Asagiri's turn to defend her friend.

"Oh, yeah." the wolf demon man raised up his hand to slap Kagome and Asagiri, but was stopped by a familiar female voice.

"Stop it, right now Kenji!" Quick as a flash, Ayame stepped in front of the raven haired miko and male wolf demon. She was glaring at him, her arms were held out beside her.

"Ayame, what are you thinking letting this girl stay, she could kill us all. And if I remember correctly this is the very same girl who stole your fiance!" Kenji shouted angrily.

Ayame gritted her teeth. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is that she gets rested up and no harm comes to her."

The two wolf demons glared at each other for a little while longer, until Kenji turned on his heels and stormed off without a word. Ayame sighed in relief. She turned to Kagome and Asagiri.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, we're fine don't worry." Kagome replied, a small smile formed on her lips.

"What was that guys problem?!" Asagiri asked, still anger from the male demon's bad attitude.

"Ever since my Gramps died, the whole pack has been going crazy." the red head wolf demon explained. She eyes became downcast. "And I can't blame them."

"Ayame?"

Suddenly said wolf demon girl turned to the two other girls, a scowl appeared on her face and her hands on her hips. "But more importantly, what are you doing out of bed young lady? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kagome and Asagiri both deadpanned and sweatdropped.

'Young lady?' Kagome thought. 'We're the same age, aren't we?'

"Well, you see we wanted to talk to you about something really important." Asagiri said to the scolding red headed wolf.

"Alright, but we can talk when we get you back to bed." Ayame then firmly, yet gently, grabbed Kagome's good arm and pulled her softly back to the cave where she was previously resting.

When they got back inside the cave Kagome sat back down on the bed, the fur covers covering her legs, while Ayame and Asagiri sat beside her, the legs tucked under them. The three of them sat in silence, until Ayame broke it.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Kagome hesitated for awhile, then said. "Well... you see when you found me and Asagiri, did you happen to see anything strange?"

Ayame gave a small smile. "You mean, like seeing you with white hair and wearing a pink kimono?"

'So she does know.' Asagiri and Kagome thought at the same time.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." the teen miko stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ayame gave a little chuckle.

"Well, get comfortable because it's a long story."

Then Kagome started to explain everything. Like, meeting Pegasus, saving Asagiri from the merchant, transforming into Sakura, and secretly flirting with a certain half-demon. After the young miko finished her story, the three of them sat in silence for a little while longer. Until Ayame spoke up.

"Woah, I got to say, that sure is something."

Kagome chuckled slightly. "Yeah I guess it is." Then she gave the wolf demon girl a serious look. "Ayame, this is a very big secret that only me, Asagiri, and Pegasus know." she grabbed a hold of one of Ayame's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please, I want you to promise that you will tell no one."

The two fifth-teen year old girls stared at each for several long seconds. Then Ayame smiled.

"You don't even have to ask."

Kagome's eyes widen and she smiled happily. Suddenly she embraced the wolf girl in a tight hug. Ayame was caught off guard by the sudden hug.

"Thank you, Ayame you are such a good friend!" the miko girl exclaimed.

Ayame's face claimed the expressions of shock and surprise. 'Friend?' then she smiled and returned Kagome's hug. "It's no problem."

Later that afternoon the three friends went to the hot springs, located near the mountain, for a quick soak.

"Ahh, the water feels so good!" Asagiri commented, her tiny feet were soaking in the warm and steamy water.

"It is isn't?" Ayame untied her pigtails and let her red hair fall to the middle of her back. Then she started to take off her clothes and soon joined the snow woman. "Hey, come on Kagome, join us." she called out to the raven haired teenage girl.

"Okay, just a second." Kagome replied as she to started to undress herself. When she was done, the miko put her foot in the water, so her body could adjust to the temperature. Then she slid her body into the spring and gave a peaceful sigh. She suddenly felt eyes on her. Kagome looked and saw a certain wolf demon girl staring at her with a look that looked like envy. "Ayame, are you okay?"

Ayame quickly turned around, her back facing Kagome and Asagiri. "Y-Y-Yes, there's no problem." the wolf girl looked down at herself. 'Expect that Kagome has a figure that I would totally kill for!' then she put her hands on her much smaller breast. 'Not to mention her boobs are a whole lot bigger than mine! Compared to her I'm a board!'

"Is it just me, or is there a strange aura of envy surrounding Ayame?" Kagome asked/whispered to her mini snow woman friend, who nodded in reply.

"Hey, Ayame I was thinking that we should go looking for our friends soon." Kagome told to the jealous wolf demon girl. "They might be really worried."

Ayame snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the two other girls. "Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow we'll go look for them, you still need to rest up a bit. That okay with you?"

The snow woman and miko smiled and nodded. Soon the three girls were chatting and joking with each other. Kagome had told them a joke and the two other girls stated to laugh. Ayame stopped mid-laugh and abruptly stood up. Her two friends had stopped their laughs and looked at their friend with concern.

"Ayame, is something wrong?" Asagiri asked.

"I'm not sure." Ayame replied. "I just suddenly got a bad feeling."

"Maybe we should go back to your pack." suggested Kagome, as she stood up.

The red headed wolf didn't say anything, just nodded. The girls quickly got dressed and were soon running toward were Ayame's pack was. When they got there, they gasped at the scene before them. The entire wolf demon pack was horribly mangled. Their bodies laying everywhere. The trio was shocked, but no more than Ayame. Sadness, anger, and loss all ran through her.

"W-What happened?" Ayame's voice was cracking, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly she fell to her knees, her hands covering her eyes so that her friends would not see her tears.

Kagome kneeled beside Ayame, and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Ayame."

Then said wolf demon girl broke into a chorus of sobs, her tears falling down her cheeks and landing on the ground.

Suddenly a harsh laugh rang from above them. They girls looked up and saw three Birds of Paradise land a few feet from them. "Oh, it is so sad isn't?" the one in the middle, the leader, mocked them in fake sympathy.

"You monsters!" Asagiri yelled. "You we're the ones who killed them didn't you?!"

"Yes." the leader answered, licking his lips. "And I must say, they were quite delicious." he and the other Birds of Paradise laughed.

Ayame stood up and glared at them with pure hated, her whole body shaking in anger. "Shut up! I'm going to kill you!"

"Ayame no!"

But it was to late. Ayame was already running at full speed, toward them. She pulled out her sharp green leaves and threw them at the demon trio. But the leader used his wings to create a strong guest of wind to blow the leaves away. Then Ayame jumped in the air, her leg stretched out toward the leader to kick him. But one of them shot out in front of her and used it's wings to hit her and sent her hurling into a rocky wall. Ayame fell onto the ground and she struggled to get up. When Ayame was able to get onto her knees, she saw the Bird of Paradise that had hit her was coming toward her, it's talons stretched out to rip the poor demon girl apart. Ayame just sat and waited for the attack. Then she saw a glint of silver and a pink and white blur pass by. Suddenly the Bird of Paradise had clean cuts appear on it's body, then it's exploded into pink cherry blossom petals. Ayame started in awe as the petals floated to the ground. Then a girl in a pink kimono and white silvery hair was in front of her, her back to the wolf demon. A katana with a silver blade, red handle, and a dark red round jewel, was in her hand.

"I am sorry for your lost Ayame." Kagome said, her pink eyes trained on the the demon in front of them. "I know there is nothing I can do to bring them back..." she held her sword out in front of her, both hands gripping the handle. "But, I swear on my Chizakura that I will help you avenge your packs death!"

Ayame stared at the now white haired miko. 'Kagome..' she thought. 'She is so strong and kind. She really is a great friend.' then Ayame finally got up and stood beside her friend. "Lets sent them to meet their maker."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then the two girls charged at the now demon duo.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kagome fired her attack, while Ayame threw her leaves.

The two attacks combined into one and ended up cutting the Birds of Paradise, their blood flowing from their wounds. The demons howled in pain and anger. Then the other Bird of Paradise started to fly toward the two teenagers. The girl duo braced themselves for the oncoming attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The Bird of Paradise of suddenly sliced in half and it remains fell to the ground. A familiar silver haired half demon landed in front of the two girls, his claws flexing. Kagome's eyes widened and one word escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha."

Hearing his name, Inuyahsa used his demon speed and quickly embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Sakura." he whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt like crying, as she hugged said half demon back.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her a little bit away from him. "Are you alright? How's your shoulder?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, thanks to her." Kagome gestured her head to Ayame, Inuyasha finally taking notice of the red headed wolf demon.

Ayame blushed a little as she smiled and waved her hand a bit. "Hi."

Then the half-demon boy turned his attention back to Kagome/Sakura, slightly shaking her by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried I- I mean how worried everyone was."

"We were worried, but Inuyasha you were the one who was most worried about both Sakura and Kagome remember?" Sango said, as she, Miroku, and Shippo came riding on a transformed Kirara.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon slayer.

Kagome giggled and raised her hand to the half-demon's cheek, then she started to pinch and pull on his cheek. "Don't be shy~ Don't be shy~ Let's be more honest~" she said to him a sing-song voice. "Just say you were worried and that you like me a whole lot."

Inuyasha blushed as he smacked her hand away and rubbed his cheek. "As if I'll give into you flirty ways, you sly vixen!"

"Hey what I'm, chopped demon guts?!" the last remaining Bird of Paradise shouted, mad about being forgetten.

"Oh yeah, we were just about to kick your feathery butt." Kagome said. "Everyone stand back I have a plan."

When the others did as she asked, Kagome got into position. She pulled her hand back, the one with Chizakura in it, and threw it at the flying demon. But the Bird of Paradise moved out of the way, as Chizakura sailed past it at high speed.

Everyone's, expect Kagome's, mouths hung open and their eyes turned to dots. "Eh?" they said in unison. "Eh?! She threw it and missed?! How can she miss?!"

"If you all shut up, you would know that this is apart of my plan!" the white haired warrior princess shouted, annoyed.

Then she got down on one knee and held her stretched out arm, holding it in place with her other hand. She pointed her palm, the one with the moon symbols, at the Bird of Paradise.

"Come back Chizakura!" she commanded to her sword.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the katana stopped in mid-air and turned around and started falling quickly downward. Then it passed through the Bird of Paradise, the demon exploding into cherry petals, and disappeared into it's master's palm. The force of having Chizakura go into her palm, caused Kagome to be throw back. Everyone rushed toward the girl laying on her back.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Inuyasha, worried, as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

"That was a really great plan." Sango commented the other girl. "You really surprised me when you shouted for Chizakura to return to you."

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that it worked." Kagome replied.

"Well now that we know you are okay, we can start looking for Kagome." Miroku said.

"Kagome is missing?"Ayame pretended to not know that Sakura was really Kagome.

"Yeah, she's been gone for three days." Inuyasha said, looking distraught.

Kagome saw the look and quickly came up with an idea.

"I just remembered. On our way here, me, Asagiri, and Ayame all saw Kagome, isn't that right girls?" she secretly winked at her two friends.

Understanding the wink, both snow woman and wolf demon replied at the same time, "Yep, that's right."

"I'll go and get her for you, but first..." Kagome walked toward Inuyasha a smile so innocent, that it was scary. "I think you deserve a reward for be the good dog that you are."

Inuyasha's face turned red, understand what she meant. "D-Do we really have to?"

Kagome smirked. "We had a deal. Now be good and close your eyes."

Inuyahsa grumbled a bit but closed his eyes. The other looked confused as the warrior princess pulled the half-demon's red kimono, exposing his neck. Then they were shocked when Kagome placed her lips on the crook of Inuyasha's neck. Then she lightly ran her tongue over his neck. It took all of Inuyasha's self control not to moan from the feel of her tongue. Then the fifth-teen year old pulled back and fixed his kimono. She looked into the half-demon's slightly dazed golden eyes. She smiled and walked past him.

"See you later sweetie." she called out over shoulder. Then disappeared into the forest, outside the mountain.

Everyone just stood in place, shocked from the scene that had just happened in front of them. Then Miroku broke in a wide grin.

"You sly dog."

Inuyasha punched the monk on the head.

Meanwhile, Kagome had transformed back into her regular self and quickly rejoined the others. When she got back, she immediately pulled into a big sisterly hug by Sango. She was then asked, like where she had been, was she okay, and what happened to Sakura?

"I'm fine." she replied. "I saw Sakura and she told me to tell you guys that she will see you all later."

Kagome turned her gaze to her headed wolf demon friend. She went over to her. "Hey, Ayame, I just want to thank you for all your help."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Then both girls hugged each other.

"Ayame, now that your pack is gone, what will you do now?" Shippo asked.

"I know she can travel with us." Kagome said. She turned to Ayame. "If that's okay with you, of course."

Ayame thought for a minute, then smiled widely. "Why not? It beats traveling alone."

Kagome cheered as she hugged Ayame. Both girls laughing.

But little did the group know, that a pair of red eyes were watching them, mostly watching Kagome. The owner of the eyes grinned wickedly, then disappeared.

* * *

**Hey everyone, wow this has got to be my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Also I was thinking of making a fanfiction about Sakura Hime Kagome The Movie or something like that. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review. Till next chapter, bye!**


	9. Arrival of An Enemy

**Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been working on my newest story. Maybe you guys can read it please. It's called Cuticle Detective Inaba (revised). Please check it out. Anyway here is chapter nine.**

* * *

**MOON PRIDE:**

**MOON Pride**

**Anata no chikara ni naritai**

**Namida wa hoho wo tsutai hitomi wa akaku moeru**

**Inazuma no you ni hageshiku dareka ga ai wo sakebu**

**Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne?**

**Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight **

**Onna no ko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru **

**Sore wa ouji-sama ni unmei nagezu **

**Mizukara tatakau ishi**

**Shiny Make-up kagayaku yo hoshizora wo atsumete**

**Tada mamorareru dake no ka yowai sonzai ja**

**nai wa**

* * *

Chapter 9: Arrival of An Enemy

A single feminine figure stood on top of one of the many wooden houses of the village. The crescent moon was shining brightly , in it's waxing phrase, above in the dark sky. The figure's crimson eyes looked up at the moon and back at the village. She snickered and smirked, showing sharp and pearly canines. She grabbed the katana strapped to her waist and jumped into the air. When her feet hit the ground, she immediately ran forward. Screams rang throughout the entire village. The same feminine figure jumped into the air once again, the moonlight outlined her figure. She landed on another wooden house to observe the damage she had caused. She started to giggle, then her giggle's turned into loud laughs, which echoed throughout the whole village.

* * *

"Sakura Hime! Prepare yourself!" the wolf demon, Ayame, shouted as she raced toward the white silvery haired, pink kimono clad girl. She had her sharp leaves in her hand as threw them at the other girl.

With swift speed, Kagome was able to dodge the leaves with ease. She pulled out her medium sized shell and opened it. Dipping her finger into the red ink, she drew two moons, their backs facing each other, on her palm. Her whole hand glowed a bright pink. Then a beautiful katana sprang from her palm. The sliver blade and dark, round, red jewel shined in the early morning sun. She grabbed Chizakura's red handle and ran toward the red headed demon girl. She swung her sword, but Ayame dodged her swing using her own fast speed. Kagome swung at her again and Ayame dodged again. They kept this up for awhile, until the wolf girl used her agility to jump a few feet away. She placed a hand on her hip, a smirk on her face.

"It's going to take more then swings from your fancy sword to beat me." Ayame said, confidently. She was suddenly caught off guard when she saw Kagome smirk as well. She began to worry. 'I don't like that look on her face.'

"If that's true." the white haired miko pulled a sutra from one of her sleeves, the slip of paper with writing on it was held between her fingers. "Then I guess I'm going to try a different approach." she closed her eyes and held the the sutra to her face. She began the chant that Pegasus had taught her. "On moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!" a pink aura surrounded her entire body. Then five perfect copies of herself appeared.

Ayame deadpanned. "On dang, oh dang, oh dang!"

Kagome opened her eyes and smirked again at her panicked friend. She and the other Kagome's quickly switched places with other, until they were sure that the wolf demon couldn't tell which one was the real one. Then they all charged, katanas swinging. Ayame tried her best to keep from being cut the blades while trying to find out which one was the real Kagome. Coming up with an idea, Ayame jumped in the air. When she started to fall down, she pounded her fist into the ground. A multitude of green leaves swirled around her. The leaves rammed into the Kagomes. When the leaves disappeared, all the Kagomes were gone.

Ayame looked around. "I don't get. Where's the real Ka-" she was cut off when something hit her in the front. The wolf demon girl gasped as she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw something on top of her. It was a beautiful pure white panther with pink eyes, it's pupils were cat-like. The big cat's white fangs were bared at the red head's neck, she growled as if she dared the girl under her to make a move. Ayame gulped then sighed.

"Okay, Kag, you win. I surrender."

Kagome climbed off of the wolf girl and sat down beside her. Ayame sat up straight and started to pet the girl's, now panther's, head. The big cat purred happily. Ayame smiled and giggled.

"You know, I still can't believe Pegasus not only gave you a sutra that can let you multiple yourself, but also he gave you one that can allow you to change into a panther."

* * *

Flashback:

It was late at night. After everyone was asleep, except for Kagome, Asagiri, and Ayame. The miko girl had just had a dream with Pegasus telling her to come met him in a clearing a few ways away from the campsite. Kagome decided to wake up her two friends, who knew her secret, to come with her. When the three girls came to the clearing, they were a bit surprised to find the white winged horse already waiting for them. Asagiri greeted him while Kagome hugged him, then they properly introduced Ayame, who was a bit awe-stuck. After the introductions were done Kagome questioned Pegasus.

"Pegasus, is there a reason why you told us to come here?"

The winged horse shook his head. "Yes, milady, there is."

Suddenly two small bright white lights appeared in front of them. When the lights dimmed down two sutras were floating in air, they both had different writing on them.

"I figured these might be of some use to you." Pegasus said. "Would you like to try them out now?"

Kagome nodded.

"First, transform."

Kagome did.

"Next, pick a sutra."

The fifth-teen year old picked the sutra on the left.

"Now, repeat after me. On moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand year, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!"

Kagome repeated the chant. Then a pink aura surrounded her. Ayame and Asagiri gasped as a perfect copy of their friend appeared next her. The miko looked at her double with amazement. She lifted her hand to touch the copy, and said copy did the same thing.

"This sutra allows you to make up to twenty copies of yourself." Pegasus explained. "They don't speak, but they can repeat your movements."

"Wow." was all Kagome said. Then the double glowed a light pink and disappeared. She turned to Pegasus. "What can the other one do?" she asked excitedly.

Pegasus gave a horse-like chuckle. "Why not try it out and see for yourself.?"

Kagome took the other slip of paper between her fingers and said the chant again. A pink aura surrounded her again. Then she got down on the ground on all four. The wolf demon and mini snow woman gasped as they saw pure white fur grow on the warrior princess's skin, a white cat tail grew out from under her skirt, her teeth became sharp fangs, her nails sharp claws, her ears came more pointed and moved up to her head becoming white furry cat ears. When the transformation was complete, a large beautiful pure white panther with pink eyes stood where Kagome was just a moment ago.

End Flashback:

* * *

Ayame sighed and looked up at blue sky, as she remembered that night. It had a few weeks since her pack was killed and she joined Kagome and her group. She was still having a hard time getting over the whole thing. But thanks to the support and friendship of Kagome, Asagiri and everyone else the pain was slowly going away. The wolf demoness looked down and smiled. Kagome, still a panther, was laying her head on the girl's lap. Ayame gently scratched behind one of her friend's ears, the panther meowed happily and gave a cat smile.

"I could really get use to you in this form, Kagome." Ayame laughed.

Kagome looked at her friend and stood up on all fours. Then she playful pounced on the wolf girl. Ayame giggled as the panther girl's tongue started to lick her face, tickling her.

"Okay, okay. I take back what I said!" Ayame gasped for air. "So get off of me already!"

The big cat got off the poor fifth-teen year old demon. Ayame sat up and wiped her face to get rid of the panther's saliva. Kagome gave a cat smirked at her friend.

"Yeah, really funny." Ayame replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you two!" Asagiri came into the clearing. "Everyone is ready to get going."

"Okay, I've guess we've been training enough, right Kagome?" Ayame said.

Kagome gave a small roar as a pink aura surrounded her. She changed into Sakura, then into Kagome. She slightly stretched her body a bit.

"Time to get going I guess. Thanks for helping me train Ayame."

"No problem. Now let's head back."

The three friends walked back to the campsite.

"So who won?" the pink haired mini snow woman asked, from Kagome's shoulder.

"I did." the raven haired miko said proudly, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, go ahead and rub it in." Ayame said. "Next, time I won't lose."

"We'll see." Kagome smirked.

The three of them all laughed.

* * *

After walking in the early morning into the early afternoon, the group arrived at a small village. But everything was a disaster. Houses were destroyed, some where burned down while others looked like they were cut apart. Almost everyone they saw had bandages around injuries on their bodies.

"What in the world happened here?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe some bandits came and attacked." Sango suggested.

"It wasn't bandits." a elder came up to the group. "I was someone much worse then bandits."

"Are you saying that just one person did all this damage?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

The old woman nodded. "Indeed. She is truly a terrifying being."

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

"She said her name was Sakura Hime."

Everyone gasped.

'W-What?' Kagome thought. 'T-That can't be.' "Are you sure that was her name?"

"Yes, she said clear as day late last night."

"Do you remember what she looks like?" Ayame asked the woman.

"If I remember correctly, she had long hair as black as night, crimson eyes, and I think was wearing a black kimono. But that's all I know." and with that the old woman walked away.

"Are you guys thinking the same think I am?" Inuyasha asked.

"That someone is impersonating Sakura?" Sango commented.

The half-demon nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know why."

"Maybe to get people to think she's a bad person and would probably get viewed as an enemy." Shippo said.

"That's probably is it." Miroku agreed with the small fox demon. "The woman said she attacked last night. So, maybe we should stay and see if she reappears again tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Later that night Kagome, Ayame, and Asagiri were outside the guest house, that they were staying at, while the others were inside discussing their plans. Kagome was pacing back and forth.

"Kagome, please stop pacing, your making a little dizzy." Asagiri had swirls in her eyes from watching her friend pace around so much.

"Sorry, Asagiri." the miko apologized. "I just trying to understand what's going on."

"Don't worry." Ayame said. "I'm sure everyone else is coming up with a good plan."

"Yeah. But still, why would someone what to-" Kagome stopped as her eyes caught something. A lone female figure was standing on one of the roofs of a wooden houses close to theirs. Ayame and Asagiri saw the figure as well.

"Could that be her?" the snow woman asked.

"It probably is." Ayame answered.

The figure then jumped onto a another houses, then another. Kagome started to run after the figure.

"Kagome, stop!" the wolf demon tried to stop her friend. "Just don't go and chase after a shadowy figure by yourself!" but the girl was already gone. Ayame and Asagiri ran into the house to get the others.

'It's like she's leading me away from everyone on purpose.' Kagome thought as she continued to chase after the feminine figure. 'Like, she knows I'm following her.'

Suddenly the figure stopped when she landed on another wooden house. Kagome quickly hid behind one of the houses. She took a peek and saw the figure just standing on the roof, all most like she was waiting for something.

"I know it's risky." the raven haired girl whispered to herself. "But I'll have to transform, if I want to find out what in the world is going on."

She transformed quickly, summoned her Chizakura. She jumped in the air.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

She swung her sword out toward the figure. But said figured jumped out of the way of the storm of sharp pink cherry blossoms, so fast she looked like a blur.

'Woah, she's really fast.' Kagome/Sakura mentally stated as she landed on the roof on the wooden house the figure was on.

"I have to say, that was quite an attack. I'm a little impressed." a female voice remarked from in front of the white slivery haired girl.

Kagome looked ahead and saw the feminine figure two roofs away from her.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

The light of the crescent moon, which was temporarily hidden behind the clouds, shone on the figure. It revealed a young girl, who looked about the same age as Kagome. She was wearing a fighting kimono that was exactly like Kagome's, expect in was black and ying-yang symbol was red and the sleeves were at her elbows. She had black and red shoes, with knee-length black socks. She had long waist length hair, that was black as night. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with a dark red ribbon. Her eyes were crimson red and her skin was a pale grayish-tint, and her ears were pointed. A katana sword, with a black handle and black diamond shaped jewel, was strapped to her waist. She was smirking, showing her sharp canine teeth.

"Forgive me for being so rude." the girl mocked bowed. "I am Akira. And I have been sent to kill you, Warrior Princess Sakura Hime."

Kagome just stared at the other girl in shocked. Quickly getting over the shock, Kagome glared at her.

"Who sent you to kill me?"

Akira placed a finger on her lips. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." she winked in a teasing manner.

"Sakura!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw her friends rush up to the house she was on.

"Everyone!"

She heard the black kimono wearing girl chuckle. "So it seems, that your friends are here to help you." Akira smirked. "But I would rather fight you one-on-one." she grabbed sword and held it above her head. It's silver blade started to turn a dark purplish color. Then a purple fog come from the blade.

Kagome gasped as she recognized the fog. 'Miasma!' she turned toward her friends. "You guys, get away from here! Her sword is producing miasma!"

But it was too late. The poisonous fog made it's way to the ground below. Everyone stopped in their tracks and covered their mouths.

"Now that those nuisances are dealt with, how about you and I have a battle to the death?" Akira suggested, grinned.

But Kagome ignored her and jumped down from the roof to help her friends.

"Well, that was just rude!" Akira commented, crossing her arms over her chest, as she just stood on the roof to watch what would happen.

When the miko girl landed on her feet, she started to concentrat her spiritual powers into her Chizakura. The katana's blade began to glow pink with purifying energy. She swung Chizakura at the fog.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms!"

A storm of cherry blossom petals, glowing bright pink, came from her sword. When the petals touched the miasma, the purple fog was instantly purified. All the cherry blossoms purified the miasma around Kagome and her friends, but there still was more of the poisonous fog that was closing in on them.

"There's too much miasma!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Sango asked, a bit panicked.

'There has to be something I can do.' Kagome thought. 'Pegasus, if you can hear me, please help me protect my friends!'

Then her mental prays were answered. A ball of white light appeared above them. They light disappeared to reveal a fan.

"It's a fan?" Miroku observed, a little confused.

The fan gently floated down, toward the girl with snow white hair. When the fan was directly in front of her, Kagome got a good look at it. The paper thin sector was black, while the slats were gray. It had pattern of pink cherry blossoms on it. Kagome was amazed by it's beauty. She lifted up her hand and grabbed the fan. She felt a surge of power. Kagome looked at the miasma then back at the fan. A smirk formed on her lips.

"For those who are demons, you might want to stand clear!" she announced.

Before anyone could ask what she meant the warrior princess started to twirl around very fast, her arms were stretched out.

"Purifying Cherry Blossoms"

The storm of glowing pink cherry blossoms flew in all directions from the fan as the pink kimono wearing girl continued to spin. Inuyasha, Ayame, Asagiri, Kirara and Shippo all jumped onto the roof of one wooden houses to keep from getting purified by the petals, Miroku and Sango were fine since they were human. The cherry blossoms made contact with the purple fog, purifying it. Soon all of the miasma was purified. Kagome stopped spinning and unconscious struck a pose. Her legs were crossed, one of her arms was across her chest while the other, the with the fan in her hand, was at an angle were the fan was covering a bit of her forehead, and her eyes were closed. In other words she looked really cool.

"That pose makes her look so cool!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, awe-stuck.

Kagome opened her eyes and used her fingers to close the fan. She undid her pose and looked up at a shocked looking Akira.

'She is more stronger then I thought.' Akira thought. 'He's definitely going to want to hear about this.'

She turned around and jumped to the ground with a soft thud. She started to run, but soon felt a sharp pain on her back. The blacked haired girl cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She used her arms to lift her a bit. Akira looked over her shoulder and gasped. A beautiful pure white panther with pink eyes was behind her, some of the black cloth from the girl's kimono was stuck on the big cat's claws when she slashed at the girl's back. Akira trembled a little from having the panther's big sharp eyes stare into her with a glare. A pink aura surrounded the cat and it started to change. Standing where the panther was, Kagome, still as Sakura, looked down at the person who used her identity. She gripped her sword in both of her hands and lifted it above her head to strike the girl on the ground. Suddenly she noticed something on Akira's back. A large tattoo of a spider.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're a..."

"Sakura!"

The white haired girl looked back and saw her friends rush toward her. Akira took advantage of this and tied to use her legs to low kick Kagome. But Kagome saw the move and jumped in the air and did a back-flip. When she landed, she saw Akira quickly stand up and jump onto the branch of a tree.

"Akira!" Kagome called out to her. "You are an incarnation of Naraku, aren't you?!"

The black haired girl turned around and looked at the other girl with a pained smirk. "Yes, I am. When Naraku heard of you and your power, he grew a bit concerned. So he decided to create your's truly to get rid of you. But I'm afraid your more stronger then he and I thought."

Kagome smirked back at her. "It's nice to know that I strike fear into Naraku's eyes."

Akira frowned. "Don't too confident. Be warned Sakura Hime, I won't go easy on you the next time we meet!" then she turned around and jumped into the shadows of the forest.

Kagome just started at the spot where the girl was just a moment ago. She sighed and turned around to look at everyone.

"I should get going to. I have a lot to think now that Akira is in the picture." she turned her gaze to a certain half-demon. She placed one of her main fingers on her chin and pouted playful. "I'm afraid our traditional flirting will have wait until next time. I hope your not too disappointed, sweetie."

Inuyasha's face turned slightly red. "Actually, I'm glad." he lied. "I could use a break from your stupid flirting."

Suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his in a short chaste kiss. The poor half-demon's face went all shades of red as Kagome pulled back, smirking.

"Are you sure about that?" the warrior princess giggled as her turned around and ran into the forest.

Inuyasha growled, his face still very red. "Why you flirty vixen! Come back here!"

The others held their hands to their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing loud.

* * *

**And there is chapter 9. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews, and please check out my newest story. Until next chapter.**


	10. Jealousy

**Here is chapter ten, Whoohoo! And there is some info I want to share something with you guys... the girl's bust sizes! I know that sounds totally perverted, but I can't help it. And here they are, the girl's bust sizes:**

**Kagome: 92**

**Sango: 87**

**Asagiri (when in true form): 83**

**Ayame: 71**

**Kikyo: 86**

**Akira: 89**

**I got the sizes from High School Of The Dead, great anime and manga. P.S. I gave Kagome longer hair, it is the same length as Himari Noihara's, from Omamori Himari, when it is let down and her eyes are blue. **

**Anyway here is chapter ten.**

* * *

**Black Holy (English translation):**

**So dark... I saw the darkness coming true...**

**I can not see my own palm clearly**

**The stars above are the only light**

**My natural senses sharpen again**

**My head senses inward, on a challenging journey **

**The fragile blade I believed in has lost it's shine**

**Into the holy space I throw myself in...**

**Since I'm in doubt about the answer, please shoot it out for me, the Holy Black**

**Though the borderline between my body and the night sky now erased **

**I think I'm free from the fear**

Chapter 10: Jealousy

* * *

SMACK!

"You pervert monk!" an anger, red faced, Sango exclaimed.

"Please, forgive me Sango." Miroku begged as he rubbed the cheek the female demon slayer slapped, a bright red hand-print was on his cheek. "It was accident."

"Yeah, right!" Sango replied doubtfully. "As if, I'm going to believe that!"

Meanwhile everyone else sweatdropped from the pair's bickering.

"That idiot will never learn, will he?" Ayame asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not." Asagiri replied.

"He's going to get himself killed one day if he keeps this up." Inuyasha commented.

Kagome sighed as she stood up and started to walk into the forest.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Just for a little walk, that's all." the fifth-teen year old replied.

"I'll go with you." Asagiri offered as she stood up and walked toward her miko friend. Kagome bent down and gently picked up the mini snow demon and placed her on her shoulder.

"Can I come too?" the wolf demon girl asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Then the three friends walked together into the forest.

"Those three sure have gotten close to each other." Miroku said as he sat down.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Sango said rather bitterly.

"Why you so mad, Sango?" asked a curious fox demon.

"I'm not mad." the demon slayer denied.

"Well you sound mad."

"It's quite simply Shippo." Miroku said. "Our dear Sango here is jealous."

"Jealous?" a confused half-demon and fox demon said in unison.

The monk nodded. "Yes, jealous. You remember when Sango first joined our group? The first person she warmed up to was Kagome, and the two of them grew close to be like sisters. But now that Asagiri and Ayame have joined us, Sango feels threatened. She thinks that the both of them are taking her place."

"Oh." the two demons finally understood.

"It's either that, or Sango's that type of girl." Inuyasha said.

"That would make sense too." Miroku said, grinning as some perverted fantasies ran through his mind.

WHACK!

WHACK!

Both monk and half-demon groaned in pain as they held the large bumps on their heads. An anger Sango stood over them holding her hiraikotsu in her hands.

"I can assure you, that I am certainly not that type of girl." the six-teen year old stated through gritted teeth.

"We believe you." the two men said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile the young wolf demoness, snow demoness, and young miko girl were walking in the forest. They were silent and only listening to the various sounds of the forest. After walking for a little while longer, Asagiri decided to breack the ice.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Huh? What makes you ask Asagiri? There is nothing wrong."

"Yeah, right." Ayame spoke up, doubtful. "I can smell your worry and sadness from a mile away."

The raven haired girl looked at her friend faces, both waiting for a answer. Kagome sighed and learned her back on one of the millions of forest trees. She gave a small, sad smile.

"Guess I can't hide things from you two, huh?"

Both demonesses nodded their heads.

Kagome sighed again and looked up at the sky. "Inuyasha went and saw Kikyo last night."

"What?!" her friend exclaimed in unison.

The miko nodded. "Yeah, I woke up late last night and saw him chasing after Kikyo's soul searchers."

"Why didn't you say anything to him this morning?" Ayame asked.

"What's the point?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "He would have denied anyway."

"You don't know that for sure." Asagiri said.

"But I do know. You guys haven't know Inuyasha for as long as I have."

Both Asagiri and Ayame opened their mouths to say something but then closed them, knowing the fifth-teen year old has right. They all stood in silence for awhile.

"So, what do we do about Akira?" the mini snow woman asked, decided to break the ice.

Kagome scowled at the black haired girl's name. She remembered how she tried to poison her friends with miasma and that she was the newest incarnation of Naraku.

"I'm not sure." the miko replied as she crossed her arms under her chest. "What I want to know is, how did Naraku know about Sakura's existence?"

"He was probably having one of his other incarnation spy on us." Ayame suggested.

"Maybe."

"Let's head back. The others will be worried if we are gone too long." Asagiri commented.

"Alright." both demon girl and miko replied in unison.

* * *

Later the evening, Kagome, Sango, Asagiri, and Ayame were all bathing at a nearby hot spring while the guys were back at camp.

"That monk had better stay were he is, if he wants to live to see tomorrow." Sango commented as she washed herself.

"Aw, come on Sango, stop stressing out over it and try to relax." Kagome said to her best friend.

"Yes." Asagiri agreed. "It is quite nice and relaxing to bathe after traveling for so long. But if Miroku does decide to peep on us, I will gladly have him frozen in a block of ice as punishment."

The miko, demon slayer, mini snow demoness, and wolf demoness laughed.

"I would really appreciate that Asagiri." Sango said.

"Hey, you guys." the red headed wolf demon girl called out.

"What is it Ayame?" Kagome asked as she and Sango turned towards their other friend.

"You two are really big you know that?"

Miko and demon slayer both deadpanned. "Eh?"

They saw that the wolf demon girl's eyes were staring at both of their chests.

"Oh, really." Sango said simply.

"I never really noticed." Kagome stated.

"Yeah." Ayame's eye twitched. "Their both really big, especially yours Kagome." suddenly the wolf girl got behind the raven haired girl and grabbed her ample breast in her hands, squeezing roughly. Kagome yelped in pain as Ayame gripped her breast tighter and moved them around.

"Ayame, stop it!" Sango and Asagiri shouted in unison.

"Not's it fair!" Ayame yelled, two red irritation marks appeared on her head. "Why is it that she has these enormous tits, while I have the chest of a man?!"

"I-I hear that some guys like small ones." Kagome managed to say as her large bosom was still being groped roughly by a jealousy wolf demon, her face bright red.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" said jealousy wolf demon exclaimed.

"Wow, she's really insecure about her chest size, huh?" Asagiri commented as she countined to watched the scene in front of her.

"You can say that aga-AAAH!" Sango screamed when Ayame somehow snunk up behind her and grabbed her breast.

"More big ones, just great!" Ayame yelled as the demon slayer tried to get away from her.

'I'm really glad I'm not in my true form right now or she would be doing the same too me.' Asagiri thought.

"Knock it off already, Ayame!" Kagome demanded. "Leave Sango alone!"

The red headed wolf demon let go of the brown haired demon slayer and turned to pounce on the raven haired miko.

"Fine, I'll go back to you then!"

Kagome eeped as she tried to get away from her insecure friend, but her breast were once again being roughly groped by the wolf girl. Sango went and tried to pry Ayame off of the miko while the mini snow demoness sat on a rock and watched from the sides. Suddenly Inuyasha and Miroku came through the trees.

"What wrong?! We heard screa-" both men stopped in their tracks, their eyes turning to dots and their mouths hung wide open, from the scene that they were seeing.

Ayame was behind Kagome and she had her hands on the miko's chest. Sango had her arms looped around the wolf demon's arms, trying to get the red head off of the raven haired girl. They all didn't seem to notice the duo. The half-demon's and monk's faces went bright red.

"W-W-What the heck is going on here?" Inuyasha asked, still shocked.

"I don't know." Miroku answered, a perverted grin appeared on his face. "But, I do know that this will be forever implanted in my mind."

"Uh, ladies, we have some company." Asagiri announced, trying to get the three friend's attention.

"Huh?" the girls stopped their actions and turned to finally notice their male companions standing there.

They all stared at each other for awhile, until the girls scowled at the boys.

"Sit boy!"

CRASH!

"You pervert monk!"

SMACK!

* * *

After the hot spring scene everyone was back at camp sleeping, well almost everyone.

'I just can't sleep.' Kagome thought, laying on her sleeping bag. 'It's probably because I'm still thinking about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing. What is the point in loving him, if he's already in love with another.' she closed her eyes to try to sleep, but soon opened them again. 'Maybe a walk will help me.' she stood up and started walking.

"Kagome?"

The miko turned around and saw Ayame, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand, and Asagiri, being held in the wolf girl's other hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought a late night walk might do me some good." Kagome explained simply.

"Oh, can we go with you?" Asagiri asked. "It would probably be better if you weren't alone."

"If you guys want too, then sure."

During their walk, the three girls talked about random things and joked every once in awhile. Soon they came to a medium sized clearing.

"Look, the stars are so bright tonight!" Asagiri pointed at the glowing balls of gas in the night sky.

"They sure are." Ayame agreed.

"You know, you can't see them this bright in my time." Kagome commented. "This is one of the reasons why I love this era."

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing too do after we defeat Naraku?" the mini snow woman asked.

The miko thought for a moment. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. I'm only here to find the jewel shards. After that happens, I don't think I would have a place here anymore."

"That's not true!" both snow woman and wolf demon shouted together.

"Eh?" Kagome sweatdropped from the sudden outbursts.

"You'll always have a place here Kag." Ayame stated.

Asagiri nodded. "She is right. You are our friend and we would miss you deeply if you left and never came back."

Kagome stared at her friends. "You guys." Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something moving their way fast. "Get down!" she jumped on her friends and all three of them fell to the ground. They went down in time for an arrow to hit the tree Kagome was leaning on.

"Who shot that?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm guessing she did." Kagome gestured to the person who shot the arrow. "Kikyo."

The black haired priestess was standing about twenty feet away from the trio, with a bow in her hands. Her cold blue eyes were glaring at them.

"That cold-faced chick is Kikyo?!" the red headed wolf demon asked as she and the others stood up. "As in Inuyasha's old girlfriend Kikyo?!"

"Yep." Asagiri replied calmly.

"But she looks just like Kagome!"

"That's because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Then shouldn't she be dead?"

"She's actually a walking clay pot that was made by a witch to get her to serve her, but Kikyo killed her in the end."

"You seem really calm about this Asagiri."

"It's because I've heard the whole story before."

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome asked the undead priestess.

"It's quite simply." Kikyo said as she drew back another arrow. "There can not be two of us in this world, so it's best if you die so I can have the rest of my soul back." she released her arrow.

The girls quickly dodged the arrow.

"Kagome, get out of here!" Ayame shouted as she pulled out her sharp leaves.

"What?! There is no way I'm leaving you guys alone with her!"

"She's wants to kill you Kagome!" Asagiri said. "Please leave for your own safety!"

Kagome, hesitating at first, turned around and ran away. She quickly looked over her shoulder. "I promise I'll be back!"

After hearing their friend's promise, Ayame and Asagiri turned their attention to the cold eyed priestess.

"Alright, your opponent is me!" the wolf demon exclaimed as she threw her leaves.

Kikyo dodged the sharp green leaves, but one was able too cut her cheek. A thin line of blood flowed from the wound. The priestess placed a hand on her injured cheek, then she glared at the red headed wolf demoness. She quickly placed another arrow in her bow, pointed it at the demon girl and fired, the arrow was soon surrounded with pink spiritual energy. Ayame tired to jump out of the arrow's line of fire, but it manged to hit her in the leg. She yelled out in pain as she fell to the ground on her back, the sacred arrow purifying her leg. Ayame quickly grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, throwing it away. The she saw Kikyo aim another sacred arrow at her and fired. The wolf demon closed her eyes and waiting for the arrow to hit. But it never did. Ayame opened her eyes on saw that the arrow was laying on the ground, frozen. She looked behind her and gasped. Behind her was a beautiful girl, looking about eight-teen, with waist-length pink hair and blue eyes. Ayame noticed what the other girl was wearing, she immediately recognized her.

"Asagiri?"

The snow woman ignored her as she glared at the priestess.

"So that's your true form, huh?" Kikyo said. "No matter, it won't help you anyway. Die!" she fired a normal arrow this time.

Before the arrow was able to hit them, Asagiri held out her hands and used her powers to make a wall of ice. The arrow hit the ice wall. Then the snow woman quickly bent down and held up Ayame with one of her arms. She placed her hand on the purified spot on the wolf girl's leg. The spot was soon covered with ice.

"Hopefully this will stop it from spreading." Asagiri commented as she removed her hand.

"But, Asagiri, the more you use your powers, the more the spot on your back will grow." Ayame said, remembering being told the snow woman's curse.

"I don't care right now!" Asagiri yelled. "What I care about is making sure that you are going to be okay." she spoke softly this time.

'Asagiri.' the wolf girl thought, touched. She looked down. "Hey, Asagiri."

"Yes?"

Suddenly the snow woman felt a hand placed right on top of her breast.

"Even in your true form, yours are bigger than mine." Ayame complained as she squeezed her friend's large breast.

"A-Ayame, now is not the time for this!" Asagiri exclaimed, sweatdropping, her face bright red.

CRACK!

The two demon girls gasped as the ice wall broke from Kikyo's sacred arrow.

"Her sacred arrow broke the ice wall!" the red headed wolf girl exclaimed.

The blacked haired priestess loaded another arrow into the bow, aimed at the two demoness, and fired. Asagiri and Ayame just sat in place as the sacred arrow came towards them at rapid speed. Suddenly there was a pink and white blur and the arrow was caught in mid-air. The two demon friends gasped at who caught the arrow.

"You two okay?" Kagome asked, now as Sakura, as she threw away the arrow.

"Oh yeah. Besides having my leg almost completely purified, I'm fine and dandy."

The white-slivery haired girl giggled at her wolf demon friend's sarcasm. The she turned her attention to the priestess and glared at her. Kikyo glared right back.

"I'm guessing you are the Warrior Princess Sakura Hime." Kikyo stated rather then asked.

"You know about me?" Kagome questioned.

"I have heard stories about you, yes."

The pink kimono clad girl smirked. "It appears I have become a bit popular, huh?"

"Hardly." Kikyo remarked.

"So tell me." Kagome placed a hand on her hip, her Chizakura resting on her shoulder. "Why are you trying to kill that Kagome girl and her friends?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh, but I think it is. I'm just guessing here, but could it have something to do with Inuyasha?"

The priestess visible tensed at the half-demon's name. "What are you to him?" she demanded.

"Well..." the miko put on a thinking face as she placed her hands behind her head. "To be honest, our relationship is pretty complicated. But I thing we're making some progress."

Kikyo, anger after hearing her statement, put an arrow into her bow and fired at the other girl. But, like last time, Kagome easily caught it with one hand, the arrowhead just a few inches from her heart.

The warrior started at the priestess with her big, cat-like, pink eyes, a blank expression on her face. "Now listen, Kikyo, I'm anger that you tried to purified Ayame. But I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think, because that would make Inuyasha very unhappy." then in a blink of an eye, Kagome as in front of the black haired priestess. Kikyo gasped and jumped back a bit from having the other girl's face so close to her's. "However, that doesn't mean I won't hurt you to make you pay." then she punched the priestess in the stomach. A slight sadistic smirk formed on Kagome's lips.

Kikyo gasped as she felt the force of the blow collided with her gut. Holding one arm around her aching stomach, Kikyo swiped at Kagome with her wooden bow. But the white silvery haired miko was too quick and jump a good distance away from cold-eyed priestess. Then Kikyo placed an arrow into her bow and fired a sacred arrow.

"Sakura Fan!" the warrior princess's black fan appeared out of thin air and into her hand. "Cherry Blossom Storm!" she swung her fan at the arrow. The storm of sharp pink cherry blossoms collided with the sacred arrow and was able to cut it into a dozen pieces, that fell to the ground. She smirked at the shocked priestess. "You know, since I'm not a demon, it's useless to use your sacred arrows on me." then she pulled a suta out of her long, wide, pink sleeves. She started to chant. "Oh moon, eternal light, faster than a thousand years, entwine with me and protect me. My name is Sakura, Golden One!" a familiar pink aura surrounded her entire body. Then she got down on all fours and started to change into her panther form.

The black haired priestess gasped as she saw the warrior princess change into a pure white panther with pink eyes. Then, at lighting speed, the panther charged at Kikyo. The cold-eyed priestess quickly held her bow out in front of her, just in time to have the panther's sharp fangs chomp down on the wooden weapon. The two of them struggled with each other for awhile, until Kagome used her strength to pry the bow out of Kikyo's hands. And with a turn of her head, she threw it far across the clearing. Kikyo looked at her bow and back at the panther. Kagome stared at the priestess, as if daring her to try to go get her bow. They stared at each other for a few moments longer, until Kikyo turned around and ran into the trees of the forest. Kagome changed back into Sakura and stared at where the blacked haired priestess disappeared to. She looked back and saw Asagiri supporting a limping Ayame on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" the snow woman asked as the white silvery haired girl walked closer to them.

"Yeah, I'm good." the miko replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But it looks like Sakura Hime has gained a new enemy." she sighed.

The two demon girls laughed at their friend. A moment later the rest of their friends came into the clearing.

"Hi, everyone." Kagome greeting them with a smile.

"Don't 'hi everyone' me woman." Inuyasha said. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I has just out for a midnight stroll, when I saw these two in trouble." the warrior princess pointed at her two demon friends.

"What happened?" Sango asked. "And who the heck is she?" she pointed her finger at Asagiri after asking the question.

Ayame decided to answer the second question first. "Well this is Asagiri."

"What?!" everyone, except Kagome and Ayame and Asagiri, yelled in unison, they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Yes." the snow woman replied. "You see, this is my true form."

The group was still shocked over seeing the new grown-up Asagiri. Then Miroku walked up to her and clasped both her hands in his.

"Dear Asagiri, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Everyone sweatdropped from the monk's usual question.

"I highly doubt she would want your perverted seed inside her." Ayame said as she kicked Miroku with her good leg, the monk flew back about six feet.

The red head turned to the demon slayer. "And to answer your first question, Kikyo tried to kill us."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's true." Asagiri spoke up. "Me, Ayame, and Kagome went for a walk, because we couldn't sleep. When we arrived here, she came out of nowhere and tried to kill Kagome. We told her to ran and she did. Ayame started to fight Kikyo, but ended up purifying her leg a bit. If Sakura had not come when she did, me and Ayame would have been done for."

After the snow woman finished her explanation, Kagome turned around and starting walking into the woods.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave." the white silvery haired girl replied, without looking at them. "See ya." then she walked into the forest.

'That's weird.' Inuyasha thought. 'She didn't flirt with me. Is she mad at me? Well I'm not going to find out just standing here.' then he started to chase after the warrior princess. "Sakura wait, come back!"

"Should we go after them?" Sango asked as she and the other watched the half-demon chase after the young girl.

"No." Miroku said. "I think it's best to leave them alone."

* * *

'Geez, why is he following me?' Kagome thought as she ran faster, trying to get after from the silver haired half-demon that was chasing her.

"Sakura, stop running already!" Iuyasha demanded.

"I will no!" she shouted back over her shoulder. "Why are you chasing me anyway?!"

"I want to know why you're mad at me!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes, you are! If you weren't, you would have flirted with me back there. Now tell me why your mad!"

"Probably because I'm being chased by a love-sick puppy!"

Inuyasha growled at that comment. 'I'm getting tired of this game!' he thought, frustrated.

'I have got to lose him." the miko thought. She looked up and saw the millions of trees of the forest. She smirked. 'Perfect!' she quickly jumped in the air and landed gracefully on a high tree branch.

"Woah!" the half-demon exclaimed, amazed at how high the girl could jump.

Kagome looked down from her branch and smirked at him. She stuck out her tongue. "Bye-Bye!" she turned and jumped onto another branch.

A red irritation mark formed on Inuyasha's head. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily!" then he jumped onto a branch and another, continuing to chase after the pink kimono clad girl.

'Ugh, why won't he give up!?' Kagome thought.

The two of them kept up the game of chase for awhile longer, until Kagome landed on a large tree branch and looked around for the half-demon. She didn't see him.

"Finally, I lost him." she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly she felt someone grab both of her wrist and lift them up to place them on both sides of her head. The miko gasped and opened her eyes. Pink clashed with gold.

"Looks like I caught you." Inuyasha smirked smugly.

Kagome started to struggle to try to get free, but his grip was too strong. "Let me go, Inuyasha!"

"No way. Not until you tell me why you're so mad at me."

"I am not mad!"

"I can smell that your lying. Dog demon remember?"

The warrior princess stopped her struggles and looked the half-demon in the eye. She sighed.

"Okay, I'm mad." she admitted. "But not at you. It's just... I heard about your past relationship with Kikyo, and I guess I was a little jealous." she turned her head so she couldn't look at him, her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha started at her in shock. 'She was jealous?' he started at her for a second longer, until he spoke. "Sakura, look at me."

Hesitate at first, Kagome slowly turned her head and looked at him. Inuyasha was surprised. She had a soft pink blush across her cheeks.

"Sakura."

"Inuyasha."

They stared at each other a moment longer, then Inuyasha started to lean forward and Kagome learned forward as well. Their lips came in contact with one another. They just stood there as the kissed each other with much passion. Inuyasha pushed his tongue into the girls mouth and started to explored it, Kagome moaned in pleasure. The two finally parted. Then Inuyasha placed his forehead against Kagome's, both panting a bit. They started at each other for what seemed like hours, until Kagome spoke.

"I should get going. And you need to get back to your friends, I'm sure their worried about you."

Inuyasha, hesitating, let go of her wrists. He stared at her for a while longer, then jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He looked back up at the pink eyed girl one more time, before turning and running back to where the others were. When he left, Kagome slid down the trunk of the tree. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the nearly full white moon. She stayed like this for awhile, before standing up and jumping down from the branch and onto the ground below and started making her way back to the campsite.

* * *

When Kagome made it back to the campsite, the other were already sleeping soundly. She looked and saw Ayame with a newly bandaged leg and Asagiri, who was back to her mini size, was sleeping on the wolf demon's lap. Kagome quietly tip-toed over to her sleeping back and tucked herself in. She laid awake for a little while longer, thinking about what had happened earlier, until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Little did she know, was that a certain half-demon was also awake, thinking about the same thing, until he went to sleep himself.

* * *

**And there is chapter 10. Phew, I'm tried. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews. See ya next chapter!**


	11. Forces Joined (Part One)

Trip Innocent of D (English version):  
Intersecting lines meet in the distance as the sky calls out.  
A trembling voice dances underneath the cross.  
Because you won't show your weakness,  
Accept the wind, shake it off and move forward.  
Release your impulses. Run and gather your will.  
I will not forget those eyes.  
Memories sway, DrawxDelete. Tomorrow will replace the present.  
Still, the light of reincarnation gently touches my rogue cheeks.

* * *

Chapter 11: Forces Joined (Part One)

"Ow!" Akira cried out in pain. "Geez, Kana, be a bit more gently will ya?!

"Your wounds are quite deep." the albino girl said in her usual quiet voice as she rubbed more salve on the black haired girl's bare back.

"It's all that wench's fault." Akira growled. "The next time I see her, she is so dead!"

"Calm yourself, Akira." Naraku said to her as he came out of the shadows. "Being angry can be a disadvantage. And it's your own fault for being too careless."

"Hey, you underestimated her power too, ya know? So get off my back."

Naraku smirked under his baboon pelt. "I suppose your right."

"Say, Naraku. Maybe you can give me a teeny tiny Shikon jewel shard." Akira suggested. "That way I might be able to beat Sakura Hime next time."

"No, you can't." Kana spoke up quietly, looking at her mirror.

"And why is that?" the black haired incarnation asked as she sat up, her hair, which was let down, covering her chest.

"Even if you do have a jewel shard, the warrior princess is still much too powerful."

"If that's true, then you better come up with another plan, Akira." Naraku said.

Akira picked up her katana sword, that laying next to her. "Don't worry, I'll come up with something." she replied. She glared into the sliver blade of her katana. 'Sakura Hime." She thought. 'I will kill you.' then she slammed the blade into the wooden floor.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed.

"Bless you." her friend, Ayami, said.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Are you getting a cold Kagome?" her other friend, Eri, asked with some concern in her voice.

"Maybe you should have stayed home." her other friend, Yuka, suggested.

"Nah, it's probably nothing." the raven haired girl said. 'Someone is just probably talking about me behind my back.' she commented mentally. 'It's either Inuyasha, complaining about me being gone, or it's Kikyo or Akira, plotting my death.'

"So, Kagome, how are things going for you and you boyfriend?" Eri asked, snapping the fifth-teen year old out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Well I guess things are going kinda well for us."

"You guess?" Ayami spoke up.

"Yeah, there are some things that have become a bit complicated for us."

"Like what?" Yuka asked.

Kagome sighed. "It's a really long story, and I really don't have time to tell you guys. I have got to go."

"Okay, see you later Kagome." her three friends waved good-bye as the went in the other direction.

The raven haired miko started her way home, until she ran into a familiar face.

"Hi, Higurashi." Hojo greeted.

"Oh, hey there Hojo." Kagome greeted back with a warm smile, that made the boy blush.

"A-Are you on your way home?" Hojo stuttered a bit.

"Yeah." the school girl replied, not taking note of his stutter.

"Well, if you don't mind, how about I walk you home?"

"I don't mind, but are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, absolutely." the brown haired boy said.

"Okay, then let's go." Kagome said.

On the way to the shrine, the two classmates started chatting about random things. During there walk, they past by a jewelry stand and something caught Kagome's eye. She stopped walking and got closer to the stand. She saw what caught her eye. It was a necklace. It had a grayish sliver chain with small charms of white crescent moons and yellow stars. On the charm that was on the bottom was what she found the most interesting. It was white crystal Pegasus with it's front legs tucked under it, as the back legs were stretched out. It's wings were spread out.

'It reminds me of Pegasus.' Kagome thought with a giggle.

"Do you like that?" the girl snapped out of her thoughts after hearing her friends.

"Huh?" she turned to the brown haired boy.

"If you want it, I can buy it for you." Hojo offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Hojo." Kagome told him.

"No, it okay. I want to."

The school boy payed for the necklace and then handed it to the raven haired girl. The piece of jewelry felt cool in her palm. She thanked her classmate and the two started their way to the shrine.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Ayame complained, leaning her back on the Bone's Eaters well.

"Me too." Asagiri agreed, sitting on the wolf demon's lap. "I wish Kagome was back already."

"Well, I could go get her if you two would let me through the well!" Inuyasha shouted at the two demon girls, who were blocking his way to the dried up well.

"No way!" the demoness replied in unison.

"We promised Kagome that we would not let you through until she got back herself." Ayame said to the fuming half-demon. The wolf girl crossed her arms over her tiny chest and closed her eyes. "Besides, I can't really blame her leaving for awhile. After all, she did see you chase after your beloved undead priestess." she opened her eyes to look at her male companion's shocked face.

"She-She saw me?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Were you trying to hide it or something?" Asagiri asked him, deadpanning.

"For goodness sake!" Ayame shouted. "Kagome is a really tough girl to be able to put up with you and your stupidity for so long."

"What did you say?!" the silver half-demon yelled angrily at her, an irritation mark on his head.

"What?!" the wolf demon girl stood up abruptly, causing the mini snow woman to fall to the dirt ground. "Don't tell me that those stupid ears of yours can't hear!" she glared at him.

"Oh, your gonna get it now!" Inuyasha charged at Ayame.

"Sit boy!"

CRASH

The half-demon groaned in pain as he slammed face first into the dirt ground. Kagome pulled herself over the lip of the well and walked towards the trio, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"What is wrong with all of you?" she asked them. "I can't leave for only a couple of days without you guys trying to tear each other apart."

"Then don't leave next time." Asagiri said jokingly, trying to get her friend to laugh.

It worked. Kagome's scowl disappeared and she started to giggle.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you guys. Whatever happened was probably Inuyasha's fault."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, now standing up.

The girls laughed at the half-demon.

"Hey, Kagome, what's that?" Ayame asked, while pointing to the necklace that was around the miko's neck. The Pegasus charm hung just above her breast.

"Oh, this?" Kagome lifted the piece of jewelry up a bit so the others could see it. "It's a necklace a friend bought for me."

"Oh." the mini snow woman and wolf demon girl both smirked.

"Is it a she friend or a he friend?" Ayame nudged the raven haired girl with her elbow.

"It's a he." Kagome replied, giggling.

At that answer, Inuyasha's ears perked up and a low growl rumbled in his throat, though the two girls didn't notice. It was noticed, however, by a pink haired mini snow woman.

* * *

"Ugh!" Akira groaned as she leaned her back on the tree she was sitting in. "What I'm I going to do? I need to think of a plan to kill Sakura, or Naraku will have my head."

She looked down from her tree and saw someone. It was a young woman, with black hair and cold blue eyes, wearing the robes of a priestess, she had a scowl on her face.

'Someone seems to be in a bad mood.' Akira thought. 'She looks a bit familiar.' Then an idea came to her. 'If she's a really strong priestess, then maybe she can help me destroy Sakura.' she grinned evilly. Then I can kill her for the fun of it.'

The black haired incarnation jumped down from the tree and landed in front of a surprised priestess.

"Yo." she greeted casual.

Kikyo was surprised by the other girl's appearance. She got over it and quickly placed an arrow in her bow and aimed it at the girl.

"Who are you?" she demanded coldly.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Akira said as she placed her arms behind her head in a laid back manner.

"I don't have time to play games with a vile demon like you."

"Alright, alright. I'm Akira. There, happy now? Now that you know my name, tell me yours."

"Kikyo." the priestess replied coolly, her bow and arrow still aimed at the blacked haired girl.

Akira stared at her in surprised has she finally remembered her. She smirked. "So your the Kikyo that Naraku told me about, huh?"

Kikyo's eyes then glared at her. "How do you know Naraku?"

"Oh, I'm just another one of his incarnations is all." Akira replied as if it was nothing.

The priestess then fired a scared arrow at her. But Akira dodged it by jumping in the air. She landed on her feet and held her hands out in front of her in a peaceful manner.

"Hey! Take it easy! I'm not here to kill you or anything. I just wanted your help."

"What makes you think that I would help you?"

"Have you heard of the Warrior Princess, Sakura Hime?"

Kikyo's glare turned colder at the mention of the silvery haired girl's name. Akira noticed it.

"I'm guessing you have. You see I have be ordered by Naraku to kill her and I thought that you would be willing to help."

The priestess thought for a minute. Then Akira stuck out her hand.

"What do you say? If we kill her, then you can have that half-demon all to yourself."

Kikyo, hesitant at first, stuck out her own hand and grabbed the black kimono clad girl's hand and shook it. "Alright I'll help you, but it's only just this one time. Got it?"

Akira smirked then nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"So, Kagome, tell me about this guy friend of yours." Asagiri said to her friend as she rode on her shoulder.

"Eh? Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you can say I'm curious." was the mini woman's reply. "What's his name?"

"Well his name is Hojo."

"Hobo?" a question mark appeared above Ayame's head.

The miko held a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "No, it's Hojo."

"Is he the one who brought that necklace?" Sango asked as she came up to her friend.

"Yeah he is."

"Pardon me, for my nosiness." Asagiri said. "But what is your relationship with this, Hojo?"

"Yeah, is he your boyfriend in your time, Kagome?" the red headed wolf girl asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh no." Kagome replied immediately. "He and I are just friends."

"Uh huh." Ayame said, doubtful. "I highly doubt he would buy you that necklace if you were just a friend to him."

"What are you saying Ayame?"

"How dense are you?!" the wolf girl shouted. "I'm saying that this Hojo kid wants you to be his girlfriend!"

Asagiri heard low growling. She looked back and saw Inuyasha, his teeth were gritted together and his eyes seemed to hold anger and jealousy.

'Looks like someone is jealous.' the mini snow woman commented mentally, a look of amusement on her face.

"Why would he want me to be his girlfriend?" Kagome asked naively.

A red irritation mark grew on Ayame's head and her eye twitched. She made her hands into fist, then placed them on the sides of the raven haired miko's head, and started to rub them hard.

"Owww!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Are you being serious?!" the annoyed wolf girl exclaimed, still rubbing her fist into her friend's head. "You can not be this stupid! You have great looks, a great personality, and a totally hot sexy body! Any guy who doesn't want you to be their girlfriend is an idiot!"

"Ayame, stop it or you'll make two holes into the sides of her head!" Asagiri shouted, trying to stop her wolf demon friend's violent actions.

"I will not stop!" Ayame yelled. "Not until she stops being so naïve and stupid about her appearance!"

"That might be hard considering how selfless she is!"

Sango decided to step in and pull Kagome away, while Inuyasha and Miroku held the red headed demon girl back.

"Please calm yourself, Ayame." Miroku said calmly as he placed a hand on her chest.

Ayame froze when she felt his hand run up and down her chest.

"Ayame..." the monk looked at her seriously. "Are you really a man?"

Everyone deadpanned and sweatdropped at the idiot monk's question. The wolf girl closed her eyes and her body started to shake in anger, her white tail was held high and stiff and it moved rigidly back and forth, and her face was completely red. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to glare at the purple robed monk.

"You idiot pervert monk!" she exclaimed as she kicked Miroku in the face, and sent him flying into the sky.

"He's flying." Shippo stated as he and the others watched the monk soar through the air.

"And I think he's still doing." Inuyasha commented.

"Rule number one about Ayame, never ask if she's a man." Kagome told the group.

"Agreed." everyone, except Ayame since she was panted from her frustrated outburst, said in unison as they waited for their perverted monk friend to come back to earth.

* * *

After some more traveling, the group had made it to a clearing to rest.

"Man, I'm worn-out." Kagome commented as she sat down on a log with Ayame and Sango.

"Quit lollygagging." Inuyasha said. "We have more traveling to do."

"Hey, we've been doing that since this afternoon without a break. Maybe we should set up camp here." the miko suggested.

"No, we won't." the half-demon argued back.

"Oh really. Maybe we should put it to vote." Kagome turned to the rest of the group. "All those who want to stay here and set up camp for the night, say aye."

"Aye!" everyone, except Inuyasha, held up their hands.

Kagome turned to the sliver haired half-demon and smirked in victory. "Looks like we're staying."

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance, knowing he was beaten.

A little while later evening, everyone was enjoying a nice dinner. They chatted and joked with each other. Everything was peaceful. That was until Ayame sensed something coming their way. She stood up quickly.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Something is coming this way." the red headed wolf girl replied.

Everyone stood up and got their weapons ready. No sooner then a second later, a huge centipede demon burst through the trees.

"Ugh! I hate bugs!" Asagiri recoiled in disgust. "Especially when their bigger then me!"

Kagome quickly fired a scared arrow at it, but it moved out of the way. Ayame threw her leaves and managed to cut the bug demon. The centipede screeched in anger and pain. It charged at the person who threw the leaves.

"Eep!" Ayame yelped as she ran away from the angry insect.

"Hiraikotsu!" the female demon slayer yelled as she threw her giant boomerang.

The weapon flew and hit the centipede demon right in the face.

"Thanks Sango!" Ayame shouted to the girl who saved her.

"Don't mention it!" Sango replied as she grabbed ahold of her hiraikotsu.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Inuyasha said as he got ready to cut the bug demon with his sword.

Suddenly a black whip came out of no where and slashed at the silver haired half-demon's hands, causing him to drop Tessaiga and returning it to a old rusty katana sword. The whip wrapped around the sword's handle and it was pulled forward to the owner of the whip. Akira smirked as she took the sword into her hands.

"What's up?" she said to the group.

"Akira!" Asagiri yelled with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just thought I would come by and get revenge for the last time we met."

"You witch!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at her. "Give back Tessaiga!"

The black haired girl just chuckled evilly. "If you want it back." she gestured to the centipede demon next to her. "You'll have to defeat this big guy." then she cracked her whip. "Kill them!"

Then the bug demon charged and hit the half-demon with it's tail, sending him flying across the clearing and into a tree. Inuyasha fell to the ground and laid there, motionless.

"Inuyasha!" everyone, except Kagome because she disappeared somewhere, shouted in unison.

The centipede demon charged at the others this time and has ready to attack them.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

A storm of sharp pink cherry petals slammed into the giant insect and created various cuts on it's body. Kagome, now Sakura, landed in front of her friends and looked back at them.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized. She turned her head and gasped when she saw her half-demon love interest laying motionlessly on the ground. She turned back to Akira and the centipede demon. "Were you the ones who did that to Inuyasha?" she asked in a calm, yet scary, voice. Her pink eyes were glaring at them.

Akira was very afraid on the inside, but refused to show. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it."

"Come over here and I'll show." the silvery haired girl replied as she lifted her Chizakura up a bit.

"Kill her!" Akira ordered the bug demon with a crack of her whip.

The centipede demon rushed toward Kagome. Before the pink kimono clad girl could do anything, a silver and red blur shot past her. Suddenly the centipede demon was sliced into piece, it's remains falling to the ground. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Kagome soon saw someone standing where the demon once stood, there back was to her.

"Inuyasha?" the girl took cautious steps towards him. 'Please don't tell he..'

The half-demon turned around to face her. Kagome gasped as she looked in the red eyes, with turquoise pupils, of a full demon Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda HI (English Translation):**

**In this never-ending world,**

**oh, the profusely blooming last words, **

**sneer at the despair!**

**We will no longer turn back;**

**bellow at the top of your lungs!**

**The usual everyday scenes are now bursting open,**

**on the day when you and the sun perished.**

**Unaware to anyone, I'm slowly being swallowed **

**into a whirlpool of unwanted noises.**

**Do not forget the sound of my voice,**

**until the day when we reunite.**

**The pain in my snatching hands**

**endlessly multiply on and on. **

**Shattered glass,**

**elusive truths,**

**and flowing black tears...**

**Oh, the scattering seasons,**

**lead me towards despair!**

**There must be some hidden meaning **

**to this already-begun karma, so**

**decide, and get my way. Yes, be yourself,**

**shatter your hesitation, and advance forward!**

**Farewell. I'll get going now, **

**towards the beginning of the end.**

* * *

**And there is chapter is chapter eleven. Tell what you guys think about it in your reviews and let me know what you think about my other fanfic.**


End file.
